My Life as Stellar-Prime
by Stellar-Prime
Summary: It tore throughout my body, through my spark, my servos, pedes. I couldn't yell, it would show weakness. I saw complete black by time I bothered to online my optics. I wish someone or something would come and take me away... Pre-Earth and OC PoV, the rating's because I'm paranoid. It's a mix between the Movie, Animated, and Prime, some G1.
1. Chapter 1

Stellar-Prime

Gender- femme

Race- Seeker

Age- 17 vorns (about nine in human years)

Optics- left optic has a blue ring on the outside and a red ring on the inside. Right optic has a red ring on the outside while a blue on the inside. A lot like Arcee's from Transformers Prime except the pink ring would be a bit more prominent.

Colors- Red and purple, wings are red at the top but fade purple, same with legs and chassis. Fore arms are purple with red servos and flyer fin.

Others- Has an odd symbol on right servo. Does not know it, but has a blue symbol on chassis.

Likes- Open areas, flying, sniping (which will come later on when she's about 30 vorns old)

Dislikes- Shockwave, closed in areas, cold, the dark

This story is pre-Earth and is at the beginning of the war, Starscream is yet to be SiC of the Decepticons. He is still in Academy. Please R&R! Helpful criticism really does wonders! J

Me: Who would like to do the disclaimer?

Starscream: TC would!

Me: Great! Here ya go, 'Screamer! Read off this so you don't get anything wrong!

Starscream: *Glares at me* Stellar-Prime does not, will not, and never has owned Transformers, just her OCs.

Me: :'( Blunt, much?

Let the story Begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

I don't own Transformers! R&R

Pain

That's all I felt right then, blind, shocking pain. It tore throughout my body, through my spark, my servos, my pedes. I couldn't yell it would show weakness. I saw complete black by time I bothered to online my optics. I hade shut them when the pain began. I offline my optics not like it would help anything, except waste energy. I clenched my dentas to try and ignore the pain, it helped, but not much. I wish someone or something would come and take me away from this…sempiternal hold. My com-link was for Shockwave to contact me, other wise it was disabled to anyone else, not like I had anybot to contact. I was always in my cold, dark, absolutely loathsome cell or the 'torture chambers' as I called them. They had an array of things to make any grown mech cry for their mommy.

On my first day in here I nearly died from the pain Ah, yes, my first days terrible, frightening, and extremely painful. All because of my dad, name, and destiny, as Shockwave told me. And possibly due to my race and gender, too. Shockwave told me my dad was an enemy of him, my name was just like his, and I was destined to be very powerful so I was needed to harness that power for him. He told me I am one of a kind, a femme seeker, no others had been discovered.

I'm a seeker but barely have flown before, wait, scratch that, I have _never_ flown before, at all. I have been in this cell my whole life. Never once have I seen the outside world. I do not remember my creators, Shockwave told me they abandoned me from the beginning, right when I was created. So, considering I'm a seeker, I have claustrophobia which make the holding cells Pit. I'm roughly 25 feet tall, average for a femme, I think. I'm red and purple, my servos are purple, my helm as well. My wings are a brilliant red but fade purple. My chassis is purple, my legs are purple at the top but then fade to red, kind of like my wings.

But, back to reality, a reality I'll probably never escape. Shockwave. How do I explain _him_. He is an one opticed creep who is anybot's nightmare. He says he'll break me, he's wrong, I've lived my whole life here, _17 vorns_, after what he's put me through I don't' think so. He tells me about how the Autobots, who I've heard from my guard's stories are good guys and his enemies, will never find me or this place.

Despite the fact I'm tortured doesn't mean my life is _so_ bad. Shock wave gives me upgrades, paint, armor, and etc. sure, his upgrades are painful, as in oh-my-Primus-my-body-is-in-the-smelting-pits painful. The datapads he gives me are for fighting, anatomy, which was probably to help with fighting, and war history and tactics. I really think he wanted me to know to fight. He also gave me datapads for Cybertronian files, Hot Rod, Skyfire, random bots. I had memorized all of them due to them being pretty interesting.

I received a new datapad today. War tactics and history. The Modern war, Decepticons and Autobots. It told me about the Autobots, Decepticons and the fight fot the Allspark, our giver of life. It explained to me what Decepticons and Autobots were fighting for. Autobots believe that all sentient beings should have the right of freedom. Decepticons wanted power.

I scrolled down some more. I saw Shockwave and two other mechs in a picture. One was really tall and silver. He had spike like armor on his shoulders and hints of purple. The other one had some sort of face mask on and was purple. I saw their names were Megatron and Soundwave, Soundwave, the purple one with the face mask and Megatron, the one with the silver armor, who was really scary looking. For some reason the both had red optics and a weird purple insignia on them. I later learned this was how to distinguish a Decepticon from and Autobot, who would have blue eyes.

So what was I? Was I a Decepticon? _No_, I thought, _I don't have the Decepticon insignia, nor do I have the Autobot one either. _ Well, maybe I was neutral, yes, that's what I am. It fit perfectly, I had no insignia, except the weird one on my servo and I had optics that were both blue and red. The left one had a blue ring on the outside and a red inside, but the other one had a red ring on the outside and a blue inside.

I read on, learning more about this war. I learned about the leaders of the groups. Megatron, leader of the Decepicons, was fighting for the Allspark so he could rule the galaxy. Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, fought for freedom to all sentient beings. Wait…Optimus _Prime_?! That was like my name! I saw a picture of him, he had the same weird symbol on his audio receptor as my servo! I then knew I had to bust out of this hole and meet him.

My name is Stellar-Prime and I'm going to get out of here and meet Optimus Prime.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Oh hey, wasup? I don't own Transformers, wish I did though. Typeing this is evil. Fun, but evil. Grr...

Cycle= roughly 2 hours

CPU 100%

Systems starting

Audios Recalibrating

Optics Recalibrating

Sensory units Recalibrating

I waited till my systems finished booting up. I online my optics and see the datapad in my servo. I must have fallen into recharge while reading. I had a good feeling, like something good was going to happen. Probably not, maybe I wouldn't be experimented on by Shockwave today, that would count as good.

I sat in my cell for about a cycle or two before the ground rumbled. I looked up and saw bits of cement fall from the ceiling. I stood up. I heard shots ring though the usually silent air.

**BOOM!**

The ground trembled, I stumbled but remained standing up right. Shouts came from outside my cell door. I heard a mech yell "Hey, Prowl! Help me get this door open!"

"Hold on, Jazz! I've got to get mine open!"

The mech outside my door, Jazz, grumbled, I heard him shoot the door, to my surprise it made a nice sized, gaping hole. When the dust cleared I got a good look at him, he was a little shorter than me, about 20 feet of so, he had a blue visor and was black and white. He walked up to me.

"You okay, 'lil lady?"

I cowered away, then tried to talk;  
"I-buzz-an't-squeak-lly-buzz-alk," fail.

He frowned at this, "Well, let's get back so we can fix ya up." He helped me up, I tried to walk by fell. Ow. Jazz frowned, the picked me up. I let out a irate squeak. When he ran out I saw the other mech, Prowl.

"Jazz! We need to get out of here! This place is going to blow!"

I buried my head in Jazz's armor, I didn't want to see what was going on around us.

"Don't you worry, 'lil lady. We'll be outta here soon"

Good. I hated this place any way.

Xxdramatically not dramatic line breakxX

* * *

When we got to the Autobot base I got a good look at Prowl, he too was black and white. He had a read and black chevron and doorwings that held a stiff, V shape right now. If he was anything like a seeker then that meant he was probably agitated. Prowl must have seen my staring.

"Do you need something?" he asked with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Why are you mad?"

If possible, he stiffened even more than before, "how did you know I was mad?"

"Your doorwings. They're really stiff and are held up kind of weird, I do that when I'm mad."

Jazz snickered, "you were told, Prowler!" laughing at an inside joke.

"You're a seeker!"Prowl look at me, gasping when he saw my wings.

I gave an affirmative nod.

"Jazz look!" Jazz did so. He too gasped when he saw my wings.

"All seekers joined the Decepticons!"

"Look at her eyes!" Prowl hissed.

"But she doesn't' have the insignia," Jazz pointed out.

"True, but what if she is a spy?"

"Prowl, she's only a youngling!"

"And a femme! There are no recorded femme seekers in Cybertron's history!"

I watched as they argued, not sure whether to stop it or not.

"-brig!"

I froze when I heard that word. Brig. What Shockwave had kept me in my whole life. I hid behind Jazz, he stopped and gave Prowl a sharp look.

"It'll be fine, 'lil lady. You're okay here with us," he soothed.

I look at Prowl in horror, "b-brig?" I squeaked.

Prowl looked confused for a moment, then realization dawned on him "no, I didn't mean-"  
I cut him off by backing away, we were at the base, I saw a door and ran to it, I opened it and ran in. I made my way down a hallway, _no_, I thought, _I am never going back there! _I heard Prowl and Jazz behind me. I looked back and saw they were right behind me. I kept runnin-

**THUD**

That was until I ran into something… or someone.

"Why, hello there," a deep, baritone voice said.

I look up…scrap, it was Optimus Prime.

* * *

_Oh scrap, oh scrap,_ I am so dead. I see him look down at me, smiling. Oh scrap, why is so tall?! I hear Jazz and Prowl catch up. _Brig _echoed through my mainframe, I hid behind Optimus.

"Jazz. Prowl"

"Um…Optimus, sir. I'm sorry-" Prowl began.

"No need. But, may I ask as to why this youngling is running around?" Optimus cut him off.

Jazz looked at Prowl, "You're explainin'."

"Well…you see, um…"

"Brig," I said.

"Brig? What about it?" Optimus asked.

"Well, we were talking about seekers and I said 'brig' and she freaked. She was one of the prisoners at Shockwave's base," Prowl explained.

"Hmm… come with me to my office."

We followed him to his office. I held his servo the whole way. His office was huge! He had a really big desk with a datapads covering it.

"So…How was the mission?" Optimus asked.

"Successful, we got the prisoners, mostly Autobots," replied Jazz.

"Mostly?"

"The 'lil lady right here was the only other non-Autobot"

"I see. What is your name, youngling?"

"…" I was reluctant to tell. Would he think I was lying? So, instead I showed him my weird symbol.

"Primus…"

"My name is Stellar-Prime"

The others gasped.

"I knew she looked familiar!" Prowl exclaimed.

"Ditto"

Optimus picked me up and hugged me. _Hugged _me.

"You're alive!" he gasped.

"Ye-buzz-ast-hiss-I check-buzz" (yep, last time I checked)

Why were they happy to see me? Did they know me, before Shockwave? Were they from my past?

"Stellar-Prime, do you know who you sire is?" asked Optimus.

"No, Shockwave told me that his name was similar to mine though."

"Lets play a game. I'll say two words and you make the connection between them. Let's see… red and purple."

"Colors!"

"Yes, Optimus Prime and Stellar-Prime."

I grinned, easy, "you and me!"

"Father and daughter"

Now I was confused. Father and daughter? Was he saying…

"Stellar-Prime, you are my daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers L. During this time Starscream is going to be on earth in 7 vorns from now... where it has people dressing like Napoleon, still.

_'Hi' _will be for the Original Primes talking and Stellar-Prime's thoughts. Only nine will be in this fic though since only nine were ever officially named. Prima, Vector Prime, Liege Maximo, Solus Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Alpha Trion, The Fallen/Megatronus, Alchemist Prime and Nexus Prime are the nine in this fic.

10 vorns later

Stellar-Prime is now 27 vorns old (14 in human years). Now, she, Optimus, and a random drone (not Steve, he's a vehi_con_) were running from a few, as in 15-20, Decepticons.

**BOOM!**

A tremble ran throughout the Autobot base.

"Father! We can't outrun them!" yelled Stellar-Prime, "Dad, you know it's me they want! Just let them have me! They won't be able to harness my power and you know it!" Primus had given me power over Pit-flames, which burn through anything, and the ability to heal any bot or thing, but with a price, I would become very tired.

"No! I will _never_ let them have you!" Optimus yelled back.

They made it to the hangar, Optimus went over to an escape pod. He entered co-ordinates for a planet called Earth.

"Stellar, hurry! Over here!"

As Stellar was running over a D-con got a lucky shot and hit her between the wings, a sensitive spot for all flyers. She stopped, she looked down, the shot had hit between the wings but at an angle. The shot went straight through her, it clipped her spark chamber.

Mean while, Optimus had turned around to put in more data and supplies, such as energon and her final upgrades. When she didn't come Optimus turned around to look for her. He spotted her just in time to see her fall to the ground, energon covering her. He looked closer, seeing the wound.

"Stellar! No!"

He ran to her, dodging blasts. "No, please! You _can't _offline! No!" he sobbed. He picked her up and ran to the pod, then put her inside. He activated a program for the pod to heal any wounds on the bot in it.

"I'm so sorry! It's too dangerous here, goodbye," with that he closed the escape pod and sent it off.

* * *

21st Century Earth, 2007 (After Mission City)

CPU 100%

Systems rebooting

Stellar-Prime awoke with pain in her chassis, a very large amount of pain.

"Ugh, what ran me over?"

I onlined her optics and looked around, an organic substance covered her and the area I was in. _Ew, _I thought, _it's in my armor! _Little green things covered the ground and the organic, brown stuff covering her. _Grass, _a voice supplied, it was Prima. The Thirteen had been talking to me for vorns now, shortly after Optimus found me. _Optimus_, was he even alive?

_You are on Earth now, an organic planet._

_Does it have any inhabitants? _

_See for yourself, you have a great destiny to fulfill on this planet._

_Great, _I thought, _a riddle, just what I need. _I could practically hear Primus laughing at me. A shout drew me away from my musings. _Humans_… I turn to see two… _absolutely tiny _organics! They were about 5 and a half foot tall each. They started talking in a language I didn't know. _English_, Prima said, then sent me a databurst. It sent English grammar, words, and the American culture. I learned it within kliks while to organ-_humans_ talked.

"-is it?" one asked.

"I am not an 'it', thank you very much. I am a 'female' as humans say, I Cybertronian femme," I said in English.

"Hey! You're one of the aliens!" the other human said, a 5'6" female, brunette with green eyes. _Others are here too?_

"Wait, what if she is one of those Decepticons?" said the other, male, he too had brown hair and green eyes.

As a reaction to the name I snarled, "Pit no! Those sickos? Never!"

"You don't have an Autobot symbol," the female pointed out.

As I was about to say something a shot of pain went through me. I looked down, a hole protruded from my chassis. I remembered, the battle, the Decepticon raid, my dad, and finally, being shot.

'_Prima, am I going to offline?'_

_'No, not if you touch the femme human'_

I looked to the humans, they were talking again.

"What are you designations?" I ask.

"Designations?"

"Names"

"Oh! I'm Carla and he's Carl, we're twins."

"I see," I reach a digit out to her. She hesitates, but she touches it anyway. I felt my body scan her. Then, as if shocked, she pulled away.

Worried I ask; "are you damaged? I'm so sorry!" horrified that I had done possible damage to a being, I activated my thrusters and flew off.

I landed about 20 kliks later, realizing I didn't have any energon to consume so I needed to save my remaining.

Once I landed I was in immediate pain. My spark _really_ hurt. Was my spark getting to big and I needed an upgrade? I don't have any upgrades with me! My spark would grow to big and shatter!

My body felt like it was shrinking! I stayed like this a few kliks before the pain subsided. I fell to the ground, feeling the grass beneath…fleshy hands.

I gasped, I stood, finding it fairly easy, I look at my feet and then legs. _No! _What happened to me? I realized something, I needed clothing, Carla and Carl had been wearing it, too.

_'Three feet to your left,' _Prima whispered.

I look over to my left, clothes were neatly stacked under a bush. It was a green tank top, black jeans, black boots with a small 1 ½ inch heel, and, finally, a black leather jacket. Something shiny caught my eye, a mirror.

_Thank you_

I put the clothes on, with help from the databurst Prima sent me. _Great, now I have to worry about energon, food, and getting to the 'bots_. _'You're one of the aliens!'_ echoed through me. Autobots must be here on or else this would be a Decepticon controlled planet and humans would be enslaved.

_'Do not fret, youngling, human foods will convert to energon'_

_'Can I go back to my original body?'_

_'Not yet, wait for it to heal'_

_'Thank you. How will I be able to do that once it has healed?'_

_'Just picture your old body'_

_'What if I wish to go from Cybertronian to human?'_

_'The same way'_

_'Thank you, Primus'_

_'You are welcome, my daughter'_

* * *

"Sir, we have detected an energy signal."

"Where?"

"Aurora, Colorado US, sir"

"Autobot or Decepticon?"

"We can't tell, sir"

"Hmm… interesting, tell Starscream to take Thundercracker and Skywarp to check it out, if it's an Autobot, terminate, and if it's a Decepticon, bring them here."

"Yes, Lord Megatron"

**Gasp! What will happen to Stellar? Will Megatron order her termination? What did Primus mean by 'My daughter'? Stay tuned to find out! Shout out to my best friend, Olive! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four-

Shout out to Olive and Agent 0r4ng3, who are both excellent writers. Yes Olive, I said you are an excellent writer, get over it. Agent 0r4ng3 is the awesome writer of the awesome story Synergy, read it people, it's fragging awesome. R&R, reviews make me happy ;). This is un-beta'd, if you would like to beta it please contact me.

IMPORTANT- This is now **after** RotF. Starscream will appear in this chapter at the end. _Italics 'dialog with the Thirteen' and thoughts._

Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers.

* * *

When I started my trek to civilization I noticed most of my systems weren't working. My sensors for short and long range weren't working, they were blurry and the energy signals were messed up. My heat vision didn't work, neither did my night vision. Oh well, I had regular vision, but my scanners would be a problem. How was I supposed to find the others? I was so blind to others it wasn't even funny.

When I was in human form did I still pop up on the radar?

'_No, your energon is mixed with blood now. It hides the energon reading from others,' _said Prima.

_'Oh, that's good. With my human form and alt mode wouldn't that make me a triple changer?'_

_'…Yes'_

_'Yay! That is _so_ awesome! I always wanted to be a triple changer! Wait… don't most triple changers go insane?'_

_'Yes'_

_'Will I go insane?'_

_'No, you have us to protect you from going insane.'_

_'Thank you,'_ Prima cut the off the link. Well, good to know I wouldn't go insane and that I was a triple changer.

20 kli-_minutes_, I corrected myself, later I found a little town called "Ambram". Not much was here, a little airport, a shopping center (grocery, clothes, and etc. stores), and a few houses. I walked around a bit. _For such a young race they have evolved so fast._ Still, they weren't very efficient, the waste matter and gasses from power plants affect the atmosphere. _They aren't very different from us, _I thought as I wondered through the town, thinking about my father's favorite phrase, '_freedom is the right of all sentient beings'. _My dad, he was still alive, wasn't he? He had to be, but doubt found its way into my thoughts. (1)But, without doubt, faith wouldn't be here today. Doubt keeps faith alive.

_'Go to the airport' _whispered Prima, suddenly the pocket in my jacket had something in it a wallet, complete with credit cards, and a passport. I look through my passport, I stop on my picture, I was gorgeous, by human standards. I had shoulder length hair, dark red hair, complete with purple streaks in it. My cheeks were a rosey colour from the cold, but I knew they would be a good tan-pale (like a mix between) colour. I had purple eyes. Purple? Purple wasn't a regular eye color from what I could tell. Why not just blue or a brown-maroon color?

'_Purple is a mix of red and blue.'_

_'Oh, that makes sense, thank you'_

I made my way over to the airport. It wasn't too far away, it wasn't a big town. I entered, it wasn't too crowded, maybe a guard or two. _Now what am I supposed to do? _We didn't have these on Cybertron, we were the transportation.

_'Go over to the desk over there, to your right'_

I turned to my right, a desk with a young man was there. I walked over.

"Um…Hello, do I buy a trip here?" I ask, I didn't know what to do! _This wasn't in the databurst!_

_'I am aware. Ask him for a one way trip to Diego Garcia NEST base. _They _are there.' _I didn't need to ask who 'they' were.

"May I have a trip to the Diego Garcia NEST base? One way," I repeat to the man.

"Yes ma'am! Are you a tourist looking to see the Autobots or family of someone on the base?" the receptionist asks while typing.

"Family"

"Okay, may I see your ID and and that will be $390. Your flight will leave at 9:30 a.m."

ID? Oh! That picture of me with info on the card in my pocket? I fish out my ID and a red credit card that said 'Bank of America' on the front.

"Here," I hand him the cards.

He checks the ID,

Pax ,Stella

Age: 22

Gender: female

Then, a picture of me in the top left corner. Huh, funny they used my dad's former 'last' name, Orion Pax.

"Here you go," he handed my back both cards, I stuff them in my wallet. He then hands me a piece of paper. Flight 3 to Diego Garcia NEST base: 9:30 flight. What did it mean by flight?

'_Airport, think about it.'_

_'…shuttle?'_

_'Plane'_

Oh wow. Humans really aren't that far along after all. I look at the chronometer on the wall, not bothering to correct myself that it's called a clock, it said 8:55. I had 35 minutes to wait.

Once I went through security and got on the plane, in the world's most uncomfortable seat, I just sat there waiting for the plane ride to end. I soon fell into recharge (sleep).

* * *

XxDreamxX

I was in total darkness, I couldn't see anything. Then, two red optics appeared. They were warm and caring though, like they welcomed me. What? Decepticons have red optics and the **hate** me, I'm their worst enemy's daughter!

"Welcome, sister or granddaughter, which ever you prefer, to my domain," said the mech in front of me, don't ask how I knew he was thee, I just did.

"Your domain is darkness. What do you mean by sister _or_ granddaughter?"

"I am your 'mother's', as humans say," I realized he was speaking English, "father and you brother through our father." My mother? I didn't know my mother, whenever I would ask Dad about her he would stop talking and change the subject.

"My mother? I didn't know her."

"Hmm… She was I pretty femme, green and yellow. Had a… ponytail, I think, on her helm. She was an Autobot once, she changed sides after an accident, she wasn't yet carrying you," he looked like he was in the past now, his optics dimmed, "She, your father, and his brother were on a restricted planet, Arachna, exploring. Your father tried to stop them, they wouldn't listen. At this time she and your father were already sparkmates. Your father's name was still Orion Pax. They went into a cave and found a group of giant organic creatures, spiders. They fought back, but they had to retreat. Orion's brother blasted a hole in the ceiling, making a hole for them to escape. Orion used a line and shot it up through to hole to escape, your mother went with him up, Orion's brother doing the same. His brother was already up, prepared to help them, it was then, did your mother slip. She fell from Orion's grasp. She fell into the spiders."

I gasped, "Then how did she become my creator if she…" I trailed off, he wasn't done.

"She had a special type of amour. It absorbed anybody's power if she touched them with it while it was activated. She absorbed the spider's DNA. She took in the genetics and cellular structure she needed to heal herself from the fall down. Your father got a search team to come back and look for her but it was too late. Her coloring had changed to black and purple and she became… techno-organic, like you. She was considered an abomination, but your father didn't care. He loved her anyways. Soon after she learned she was carrying you."

Wow, my mother is part spider? So am I part spider, too? What was her name though? "What was my mother's name? Is she still even alive?"

"Yes, she is alive. Her name was Elita-1, but after the accident she changed it to BlackArachnia."

"You mentioned something about my father. Were you the brother in the story?"

"No, you were a gift a gift to Optimus Prime. You had died at birth, Father gave you life again and claimed you as his own as well."

"So I have two fathers?"  
"In a sense, yes."

"So, who brought me back to life and claimed me as their own?"

"Primus himself"

"P-Primus? He's my father?"

"Our, our father."

"You're one of the Thirteen?"

"I was," he gasped as in sudden pain, I heard metal clash with metal as he put his servo to his spark. "You must go! He is coming! GO!"

I heard an evil laugh as I was suddenly being pushed into reality.

"Wait! No! What's your name?" he had no time to respond as the owner of the laugh spoke;

"You can run little Prime, but I will find you…"

* * *

(1) Okay, that was from The Life of Pi. If you have not seen it, go see it.

Sorry, I had to cut this chapter in half, it turned out longer than expected. In my journal that whole dream was one page, but I turned it into like 3. Olive knows this, sorta.


	6. Chapter 5 continued

**Hey people! Another shout out to Olive, my bestest friend! This takes place after Stellar gets out of the dream and Starscream will appear in this chapter!**

**Starscream: Yes I will :)**

**Stellar: Well, now that you've interrupted me...**

**Starscream: I won't do it again!**

**Stellar:...You have to do the disclaimer.**

**Starscream:...Fine:**

**Stellar-Prime does not own Transformers. Only herself.**

* * *

Chapter Five cont.

When Stellar got off the plane she looked around, she was at a fairly large base.

'_Welcome to the Diego Garcia NEST base, this is where the Autobots reside.'_ Prima told her.

She remembered the conversation between her and the red-eyed bot. Who was he? She didn't remember anything about The Thirteen having red optics and being nice. She only remembered that only three of them had creations and their creations having creations, her father and her being some of their descendents.

'_Prima'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Did you sense another bot in my head earlier?'_

_'No, did you?'_

_'Y-'_

I felt the red-eyed bot's alarm as I was about to say 'yes'

'_Do not tell them of me,' _said the red-eyed bot.

_'Very well, when I get in trouble with them I _will_ blame you.' I told him, 'I do not wish to speak of such right now, Prima.'_

_'When the time comes you will tell me, right?' _Prima asked.

'_Maybe'_

I walked closer to the base; it was big, grey and concrete. Prima was right (of course, he's Prima, what'd you expect?), the Autobots were here, she could feel the parental bond with her father get stronger. I was in the sun, it kind of hurt my human skin, the pale skin getting warmer by the second. In my bot form I would be a lot less hotter.

I noticed an army person approach me, "Are you a new recruit?"

"No, sir."

"You certainly have better manners then most. Well then, we'll have a bus take you to the nearest town," he said in an almost cheery manner as he lead me over to a bus.

"Wait," I stopped, "I am not a recruit, true, but I am here to see someone."

"Are they NEST personel?"

"Yes," I glanced at his badge, he would be high enough ranked to know them, "You should know them."

"Who are they? I'll have them brought out for you," he replied, "but unfortunately you cannot come inside."

"Why is that?"

"Umm… It's an army base, you can't just waltz in without permission from our director."

"Who would that be?"

"His name is Orion Pax."

I almost laughed, that was dad's last name before he changed it. Of course he would use that name. That was a sure sign he was here.

Trying to keep my excitement under control I say, "Tell him that my name is Stellar-Prime, I am _requesting_ his presence," I tried to keep the angered tone out of voice but failed.

The man sighed, "Are you our new liaison?"

Liaison? What was that supposed to mean? "No."

"Then you cannot have access to the base, I'm sorry. Now, who would you like for me to bring to you?"

This man was infuriating, "The Autobots"

He scoffed, "Tourist, you just think you can distract them from their duties to see them. I've told plenty of you before: Just because you're some big fan does not mean you can just come here and expect to meet them!"

I felt my anger building up, I was about to snap.

_'Calm down! We'll find another way!' _Prima tried to soothe me.

_'He's not letting me see my father that I have not seen for over a vorn!'_

'…' Prima remained silent.

_Hmph, right when I_- my thoughts were interrupted.

**BOOM!**

A missile had hit the large building in front of me.

**CRACK!**

The roof caved in. _NO! "_My dad is in there! I will not lose him again," I ran to the building, but the man stopped me.

"Ma'am you need to get out of here. This is a Decepticon raid, it is dangerous here!"

"I'm sure he's fine. You really ne-"I cut him off;

"**_NO!_**" I sent out a sonic blast. I had no idea I could do that, the only bot I knew who could was a Decepticon named Thundercracker.

I unfortunately was also facing the building; the blast demolished was left of the building's side that hadn't been blown away by the Decepticons. It crumbled…Wait…Dad!

XxFlashbackxX

The walls were crumbling. The Decepticons were raiding the base. They threw a bomb. It demolished the whole West side of the base. Optimus, a random drone, and I were runn-

XxendflashbackxX

No! This was no time for stupid memories to pop up! When did I gain this power? Did Shockwave do this to me? My questions ended when the soldier pointed a gun at my head.

"You're a Decepticon pretender aren't you?"

Tears formed in my eyes. No! I wouldn't cry. I promised I wouldn't, not now, not ever. The tears receded. This is how my dad felt when he lost me didn't he?

"You set this up!" the soldier yelled. Another soldier came over, about 5'9" and African-American.

"Will! We gotta leave, Decepticreeps are still attacking! We won't be able to fight back!" he yelled at the soldier pointing the gun at my head.

I looked around; Starscream and his trine were flying around shooting random humans. Blackout and his partner were collecting intelligence. I turn to the black soldier, the gun pressed harder.

"How heavy do you think the ceiling was?" I ask, Cybertronians can take about four times their weight and live. Each mech was about 1 ½ or 2 tons each.

"Why? It was about, I dunno, 60 pounds each square foot."

They could handle that! Yes, they're still, probably, alive!

"Each mech can take 6 or 8 tons and not be crushed, much that is. We can still dig them out!"

'_Prima, am I fixed enough to transform?'_

_'Just barely, be careful'_

I willed myself to go back to my original form. I started to glow; the soldiers backed away and closed their eyes. When I was fully transformed I felt immediate pain in my chassis. I turned to the soldiers, wincing when I felt the sting in my chassis, "You go get your team and clear the rubble off them. I'll draw Starscream and his trine away."

"Yo-you're a Cybertronian!" 'Will' said.

"Yes, and that's why I wanted to meet you 'director', 'Orion Pax'. I recognized Optimus's old name," I looked back to Starscream, "go!"

I turn and activate my thrusters. I flew over to where Starscream was wrecking havoc, I shoot his thrusters and he fell. He looked at me; he is stood up and is now standing unevenly. I look down and see his thruster is practically non-existent. For a name like Starscream I'm surprised I didn't hear his famous screech.

"Leave the humans alone, Starscream. You have a new threat."

"Who, You?" he scoffed at the idea a femme could beat him, the mighty 2nd in Command of the Decepticons.

"No, the pieces of concrete over there," I say sarcastically. "Yes, me, who else?" I say while falling into a battle stance, "Bring it on, 'Screamer."


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay people! Starscream will be awesome in this chap and not be evil so don't be expecting Mr. Screech alot and Dorito of Doom. Fluff. Shout outs:**

**Olive: You're evil, try not to be someone when you know nothing about them and haven't even checked their profile. You will never live this down. FAIL!**

**Allspark Princess: Thank you for being my first reviewer and not shoving criticism in my face. Reviews help me wright, Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. **

**Starscream: And you never will...**

**Megatron: Good way to be a Decepticon, Starscream.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Do _not_ call me that name, femme!" he yelled back.

Wow. Who knew he could even think enough to know words like that, "whatever, leave the humans alone, cough'Screamer."

I looked to see Skywarp laughing his face off, "haha! You were told! And by a femme none-the-less!" he said between giggles.

Starscream narrowed his optics, "what was that, _Skywarp_?"

"Nothing!" said bot said quickly.

"That's what I thought."

I un-subspaced my blaster silently, I aimed it a 'Scream's butt…_click_, I pulled the trigger. XD

The shot was _perfect;_ it hit him right where I was aiming. He screeched, I had to cover my audios, not that it helped.

"OWW! You insolent little…" he trailed off when a blast rang out, not being his, his trine mates', or Blackout and his partner's. The next sound was a loud, metallic thud from Blackout's body falling; his helm had been blasted into pieces and was now raining down. Skorponok screeched but was cut short by a blast that blew him away, literally. He went flying. He landed about twenty feet away from where he formerly was.

I looked up from Skorponok's offline body, half expecting to see an Autobot, to see Megatron holding his cannon where Skorponok used to be. Megatron had offlined both Blackout and Skorponok, some of his most loyal soldiers?

"Starscream," said bot looked up from examining the damage done to him, not looking surprised by his comrades offlining, "who is the seeker femme?" he said while looking at me. He didn't recognize his niece, the only seeker femme in Cyberton's history? I'm pretty sure I don't look any different than before.

He walked, more like limped, over to his master's side, "I do not know, my liege. Se was fighting for the humans, but she destroyed the Autobot base."

"_She_ destroyed what I've been trying to merely _infiltrate_, for lunar cycles ma I add, _alone?!"_

"Yes, my lord."

Megatron looked at me; he was scary up close, "what is your designation, femme?"

I decided to play around with him, "why are you silver? We may never know."

Anger briefly flashed across his face, "Do you not know you name?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

He glared at me but then turned to Starscream and his trine. He told them something I couldn't hear. Starscream looked at me and smirked…_not good! _Where the Pit was that soldier and his team? They defiantly weren't cleaning off that rubble!

Starscream and his trine cornered me against some tall rubble.  
"Stay away!"

"Hmm…no" he hit me on the head. Blackness over took me.

* * *

I onlined, my helm still hurting from where 'Screamer had hit me. I felt myself being carried, bridal-style. Two strong arms were wrapped around me; one under my knees and the other under one of my arms and wrapped around my back, under my wings. They felt warm and protective; I leaned in a slight bit. It was probably Sunstreaker carrying me; Optimus and the others were probably fine and fought off the Decepticons. Sunny was always the one who volunteered to bring me to the med-bay. He was practically my brother. We would, on Cybertron, always play pranks together, Sunny, Sides, and I.

His chassis rumbled, he was probably laughing, "heh, I knew the femmes loved me."

That didn't sound like Sunny, or like _any_ Autobot I knew…

"Don't let that get to your head 'Scream," another said, 'Scream? Did that mean…

"Shut it, TC. And don't call me that! My name is Starscream, use it."

Oh. Slag.

Did I just give Starscream an ego boost? That also meant I was in the Decepticon base. _Well…_ I sort of had an excuse for leaning towards 'Scream…

'_And what would that be?' _said Prima, I mentally pulled and 'Oh Pit no' face, did he seriously hear me think that? I'm sure he knew the answer and wanted to embarrass me. _'Yes, I did hear that.'_

_'He felt like Sunstreaker! How was I supposed to know it wasn't him? Plus I also…' _oops, I went too far on.

'_Used to what?' _I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

'_I used to like him'_

I could defiantly hear the smirk now, '_so, you like Starscream, too?'_

_'NO!'_

_'Sure… coughyoudocough'_

_'Did you just…'_

_'No'_

_'Sure…'_

_'Yep, you didn't hear anything after I said 'sure''_

_'O.O'_

_'Did you just mentally text me?'_

_'Isn't that what we're doin' anyways?'_

Prima cut off the link. I leaned closer to the warm thing, forgetting it was Starscream. Questions raced through my mainframe: Would they torture me? Would I be put in the brig? Why did Megatron shoot Blackout and his partner? These all halted when Starscream opened a door, walked in, without his trine mates, and then stopped.'

He gently placed me down, probably on a medical berth, I froze to make sure he didn't find out I was awake.

"It's okay, femme, I know you're online."

I onlined my optics, my head still pounding; I looked towards him, glaring, "Why are you, SiC of the Decepticons, being nice to _me_?"

His eyes softened, he looked around, as if to see if anyone was looking, when he was satisfied he spoke, "I wish for this war to end."

"What does that got to do with anything?" I got a good look at the room we were in; it was a slate grey and had a monitor and medical grade berth and that was about it.

"You're a neutral Prime."

"So what if I am?" Wait… I thought he didn't recognize me.

"Stellar-Prime, I knew who you were. I just kept it from Megatron so he wouldn't shoot you on sight."

"Why would you want to keep him from shooting me?" oh, I was so busted now.

"You're needed to end the war."

"How did you find out?"

He looked away, as if ashamed, "the day you were sent here… I was the Deceticon who shot you here," he placed a long digit on the still healing wound, I flinched.

I knew a normal bot would be mad at him, but I… I just couldn't find it in my spark to be so, "I forgive you."

His head snapped back so fast I thought it would fly off, "What?! You forgive me? After everything?"

"Yes, we must forgive and forget. The past is the past, there is only the future. Whether it is bright or vengeful is our choice. We can forgive and move on or we can hold a grudge and live and anger filled life. Actions will replace what has happened before, whether they are for the better or the worst will change the future."

He looked at me, amazed by my embarrassing little speech, "Thank you."

"Who would want to live an anger filled life anyways?"

"Certainly not me," a new voice came from the door. Thundercracker and Skywarp stepped in.

"How long have you been there?" I ask.

"Long enough for 'Warp to start crying because of your little speech."

I look at Skywarp; he was indeed crying, "That was *sob* beautiful!"

I look to Starscream with a 'WITW-just-happened?' look and he just shrugged.

"You know, you should feel special to see this side of Starscream," said Thundercracker, "only very close friends and family know this part of him."

I look at Starscream, he looked like he desperately needed a hug.

"Why do you always pretend?"

"I needed to get high in ranking to protect us," he gestured to all of us, "seekers. We had to choose a side; Decepticons or Autobots. Vos, was a city for fliers; there were no grounders. You would have loved it there."

"How do you know I never lived there?"

"I knew everybody there, but anyways, we were forced to pick a side; it was joining the Decepticons or be destroyed. We had no choice."

"You always have a choice."

"And now I know that, I could have never left Iacon's science academy to become a warrior in Vos, I would have never, then, become SiC. I would have never caused so many battles to be lost. I know I had a choice, but I think this on was possibly a slightly good one."

"How so?"

"I can help create peace with the Autobots. I will pull a Blackout and give secrets."

"I… How would you do it?"

"In the next battle I'll give a message to your father to make plans of overthrowing Megatron."

"Why would you…"

"Want to overthrow him? Pff, I've hated him since I became his 2nd in Command!"

Hmm, maybe this could workout, but one question remained; what did Starscream mean by 'pulling a Blackout and give secrets?'

"Why were Blackout and Skorponok offlined?"

"Traitors"

"I thought Blackout was one of Megatron's most loyal soldiers?"

"Too loyal to be true. It turned out he was a spy,"

He tilted his head, probably his comm. going off. He scowled, then looked at me, "Now what have I done to deserve _that_ face? Other than shoot you twice, sorry about that."

"Nothing, it's what Megatron did. He's making you spend the night in MY, oh btw, highly explosive, room!"

"That sucks, for you I mean."

"Why only me?"

"'Cuz now I get to annoy the scrap outta you!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! R&R! It makes me happy!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! Shout out to Olive, Cliffjumperr (Instagram), lilicartman, and Allspark Princess.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Transformers. Just Stellar.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Starscream looked mad, which was an understatement. No, he was furious, she could tell. Why he was mad she had no idea. His anger was spreading to her. Now she was mad, _why was he mad?_ "Why are you so mad? It's spreading to me!" I yell at him.

He turns and glares at me, "quit humming and maybe I wouldn't _be_ mad!"

I was confused, "I'm not humming."

"Oh, really? Then where is it coming from?"

I look over the little bot in the over in the corner I noticed a few jours ago. I'm pretty sure Star didn't know he was there. The little bot grinned, I knew he was trying to make Star mad (which was working), and so I decided to play along. "Nope, no idea."

Currently we were sitting in Star's room, his 'highly explosive' room. It almost reminded me of Wheeljack's lab. I loved science, it was so much fun. I had read files and reports on science projects from various science academies, I memorized them all, I never forget anything, which is unusual, even for Cybertronians. I dreamed I could get into Iacon Science Academy, but seekers rarely got in. I knew one who got in, I dreamed of meeting him when I was younger. That was before I learned he was a Decepticon.

Starscream was sitting at his desk fiddling with something, I was curious what. I was sitting in a chair not too far away; from my spot I could see little it's and pieces of stuff for it. I walked over, Starscream was deep in concentration, and he didn't notice me. He had pieces of stuff to make a blaster of some sort. When I was looking at the object I could see he was trying fusion cannon. It looked almost like Megatron's. I saw two wires that were connected wrong. It would blow up in his face if he put on that final piece, which he was about to.

I stopped his servo, "you might not want to do that."

"And why would that be?"

I could feel the little bot's curious stare on me, "these two wires are connected wrong, it'll blow up your face if you put that on," I said while pointing to the two wires.

"Oh…Oops, how did you know that it would do that?"

While he was fixing that I responded, "I love science. I used to hang in Wheeljack's lab and I'd go to the library and read reports and stuff on science."

"You are a weird femme."

I grinned, "Why, thank you!"

After Star was done painting the finished product I realized it was done to match Megatron, "Is that for Megatron?"

He sighed, "Yes, I was hoping to get on his good side."

"I thought you hated him."

"We were once friends, before the war. Then he started to hate me, I had no idea why."

He looked so sad, "You look like you need a hug."

He turned to me, "seriously?"

"Yep, do you want one?"

"No"

"What ev," I walked over to his berth and plopped down.

"Hey! That's mine, get off!" Star said while watching me plop down.

Wow, his berth was _really_ comfy, "Umm…No. You have the best berth I've sat d on in vorns!"

He smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yep," after that I offlined my optics and lied down for recharge. I heard Star chuckle before I fell into recharge.

XxDreamxX

I saw the red optics again. This time they were cold and filled with hatred.

"You are not safe," he said.

"From what?"

He laughed, it was a sinister laugh, "Me."

XxEndDreamxX

I woke up on a very comfy berth. It took me a while to realize it was Star's. I checked my internal chronometer; it was 2:41 A.M. So, Star actually let me recharge on here?

That's when I noticed the arm around me. It tightened its grip.

"Are you okay?" came Star's voice from beside me, his arm retreated back to him.

"Why did you let m-"

He cut me off, "Let you sleep on here? Well, I wasn't going to let you sleep on the floor."

I smiled, so he does care, "Why not?"

He faltered, "Why are you asking a bunch of questions?"  
"Eh, I dunno."

"That's what I thought."

I turned back to my former potion. After a few kliks I heard Star's systems slow, he was in recharge. An idea popped into my mind…

Xx THE MORNING xX

We woke up and got ready to go to Megatron's throne room after he had woken us up from his comm. to do so. When we got there Star and I kneeled before him. When Megatron saw Star's face he raised an optic ridge and turned to me. I grinned and then shrugged. Soundwave was next to Megatron's throne, he turned around after looking at Star. Just before he did I swore I saw a smiley face on his visor.

"Hey, Soundwave, take a pic and send it to everyone. Wait, no, just send it to me," I say to him.

Star and I rise to our pedes, "What are you talking about?" Star asked.

"Oh, nothing…"

I hear a ping in my helm. It was the picture from Soundwave. I open it just as Knockout came in.

"My lord, I am here," He said.

I turn to him, he has a white face…like a white board, which may I add are _great_ for drawing on…

"Wasup," I say.

"Wasup," he repeats.

"Oh nothing," I look up, "just the ceiling."

He face-palms while stopping next to Megaton's throne. I turn to K.O. then gesture to Star with my helm. K.O. turns to Star, and then promptly bursts out laughing.

Star looked confused, "why does everyone look at me and then look like they're about to laugh?"

Knockout turns to him, about to tell him why when I shake my helm indicating not to tell him.

"So…Um, how's life?" I say to Megatron.

"What is your name, femme?"

"A name"

He glared at me, "and what is the name?"

"A name, ya know I really don-"

I soon found a cannon in my face, "What. Is. Your. Name?"

"Did I mention you cannon is _really_ big?"

"Femme, I will ask you one last time, "then he smirked, "Or I'll tell Starscream-"

"No! Uh… I mean…"

Star looked at me, "Tell me what?"

I had to think of something and I had to think of it fast. Before I processed what I was actually about to say I quickly blurted out, "I picked your nose!" (LOL!)

That was all it took for Knockout to start laughing again, even Megatron snickered. Soundwave had another smiley face on his visor. Star looked at me like I was crazed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

I face-palmed; that was an epic fail of a lie. I groaned when he looked it up on the Internet. He looked at me with the most priceless look _ever!_

"Cybertronians don't _have_ noses," he stated calmly, then continued, "So what actually happened?"

"Well… When I was younger me and the Jet-Judo twins," he scowled at their name, "were best friends. Sides gave me this bright pink 'sharpie', as humans call it, as a gift, and sparkles, he gave me those too. We would use those for our pranks…" I trailed off.

Realization smacked Star in the face at full force. 'Wave pulled up a picture of his face on his visor.

He had a bright pink mustache and graffiti all over his face. There were sparkly stars on his optics and random little squiggly lines and circles. Needless to say; his face looked _hilarious_!

Star's jaw dropped. His form went ridged as he glitched, just like Prowl.

"Well," I clapped my servos together, "that was fun!"

* * *

**OMP I had such a fun time writing that! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Glad you are still reading this, I'm going to try and make chapeters longer. Wish me luck on that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

Chapter 8

We had ended the 'meeting' after Star had glitched. We were bringing him to the med-bay now. Hopefully I could wash off the paint before the medic got there. I had heard that Knockout was their CMO (Chief Medical Officer) so I'm I don't think I'd have to worry about him. I was just worried if he had any assistants because there was no need to embarrass Star even more.

So, now Megatron, a vehicon (whose name I found out was Steve), and I were walking down the hall to the med-bay. I snuck a few glances at Starscream, who was being carried by Megatron. I noticed very few bots on out way to the med-bay.

I managed to avoid Uncle Megatron's questions, which was good. We were at the bay; we walked in. I looked around, nobody was here. I turned to Megs, "Do you have any cleaner?"

He gave me a questioning glance, "why?"I gestured to Star, Megs sighted, "very well. Over there in that cabinet."

I looked to the cabinet and then back to him, "thanks."

I went over to get a cloth and a bottle of cleaner. I heard the door hiss, I turn to see Megatron leaving. Wow, for someone so big he had pretty quiet pede steps. I walked over to Star, cleaner and cloth in servo.

Steve mad a sound, a lot like a cough. I looked over my shoulder at him, "yes?"

If vehicons could smile, Steve did. He looked at Star's face, "Did the twins, Rumble and Frenzy, do that?"

I scowled, "No, I did."

He looked surprised, "You did that to our _Air Commander?_"

"Our? He ain't my Air Commander!"

He stopped talking after that. I looked back at Star, he looked like he would wake up soon. I had learned from Ratchet before I went MIA. I was a medic in training, a few orns in, too. _Well, might as well get his face cleaned up before he wakes._

When I was half way done he woke up, I kept scrubbing at his face. "Ih, go away," he said, sleepiness filling his voice.

He did _not_ just say that to me. I had tons of laser scalpels and they were usually what I threw, but I couldn't use those for this. I pulled out a wrench, I heard Steve shuffle behind me, and I grinned. Star moved a bit, unaware of what I was about to do. I pulled my wrench back and…

**CLANK**

His optics onlined immediately, just as Knockout walked in with this burly, blue mech.

"OW! What the Pit was that for?!"

Knockout snickered; I had just pulled a Ratchet, wrenches hurt you know. Ratchet had taught me how to heal and throw things. I used laser scalpels while he used wrenches. Every once in a while I would use a wrench and he would use a laser scalpel, what ever was closest.

"You pulled a Ratchet!" bellowed the big, blue mech.

"Um… yeah, I usually use laser scalpels though," I said casually while pulling out my favorite scalpel.

All four cons flinched, "So, you decided to wake me up with a _wrench_?!" Star screeched.

"Well, you kept moving around in your sleep and when you'd move around I couldn't get the paint off," I said holding up the rag and cleaner, "so I woke you up."

He gave me a deadpanned look, and then glared at me. I grinned, Ratchet did that all the time, after a while I developed one far more evil. I started to glare at him; he flinched and looked around like nothing had happened. He reminded me of a sheep, the adorable kind that just look around innocently.

"You gave me a dent!" Crap, I did? I looked at Star's helm, there really was a dent.

I grinned, "I'll buff it out later."

"For all I know you don't have any medic training."

I face-palmed, "where do you think I got my scalpels and wrenches?"

Knockout and Blue snickered, then Knockout said, "Femme, do you really think-"

He never finished that thought; I raised my scalpel and threw it at his arm, dead on. He yelled and then proceeded to pull it out, "What was that for?!"

"You asked and I showed."

He glared at me and I glared back. I was pleased to see that he had flinched. "Would you rather be able to go paint that immediately while I buff this out or would you rather have to buff this out and _then_ go repaint that?"

He growled and then stalked off to the other side of the room. I laughed at him' he was such a diva! Maybe not all 'Cons are bad, Knockout and Sunny were so much alike and Skywarp could be just like Sides. TC was a bit like Prowl; hard headed, aways thinking logically, and etc. There were only two who were almost exactly alike, just different beliefs; Dad and Uncle.

Uncle was corrupted by power; Dad's dream was to stop it; that was the only thing separating them. I don't think that Uncle was even in charge of his own mind any more. I know there is a much greater power at work here, perhaps more powerful than the Thirteen. If there was… then how are we to stop it? Nobody has heard from the Allspark and Primus in centuries! Only Dad and Mom, but that was the last time and only I heard the Thirteen.

I know how most bots/People would react to genetic family being evil, they would say, "He/She isn't my family, not anymore''. I just couldn't find it in my spark to say he wasn't my uncle.

Speaking of the devil, here he comes. He was as intimidating as usual, except now he was scorched and had various dents and leaks. He looked mad too, "recent battle? I asked.

"Where is Knockout?" he growled.  
Knockout looked over; suddenly realizing his 'master' had come in, "Over here, my lord." He pointed to an extra berth, "Lie down there, **I'll **work on Commander Starscream later," he gave me a pointed look while saying 'I'll'.

"Sheesh, I was just offering!"

"Offering what?" 'Lord' Megatron asked.

"Buffing out Star's dent," I said while pointing at the dent.

KO scoffed, "You act like have med-"

He stopped when I pulled out my scalpel, "Really? Do you seriously want another scratch?"

Megatron looked a mix between amused and intrigued, "You have medical training?"

"Yeah"

"Interesting…" I don't like how he said that.

I started buffing out Star's dent; it wasn't too bad. He didn't complain, I guess he had been through this before. He looked like he was deep in thought. Maybe I had hit him a little too hard. He was staring off into space still. I finished the dent and moved back into cleaning his face again. Megatron quirked an optic ridge at us. I ignored the look and kept trying to get the paint off. Once I was done I sat down on Star's berth next to him.

He was still in LaLa Land, I decided to poke him. Nothing happened; I poked him again, still nothing. This went on for a while. I frowned at poke 103, he wasn't doing anything. I restarted poking him. Megatron looked back to me, "I do not think poking him will help much."

I jumped at how loud his voice was, "Eh, not my problem. Wait, yeah, it is. I'm bored."  
I waved a servo in front of his face, no reaction. I sighed, I would have to do this the hard way. I made a fist and brought it down on his head, just not hard enough to make a dent. Amazingly there was no reaction. Megatron heard the (hollow, lol) clank and looked over, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, you know, just hunting elephants."

He gave me a what-are-you-talking-about look, "What?"

"I hit Star on the head, didn't have much of the effect I wanted it to."

I grinned, I knew Star had an ambition to take over the Decepticons. Uncle frowned, "I don't like that look…"

I grinned at him and turned to Star. I leaned towards his audio receptor and whispered so Megatron couldn't hear, "Megatron offlined and in his final moments he proclaimed Skywarp leader."

Starscream's optics flickered, "WHAT?!"

I laughed, "Just kidding! Lol, you should have seen your face!"

"Starscream, femme, come with me to the communications room. We have received a transmission from someone," came Megatron's voice.

"Yes, my liege."

When we arrived to the communications room I remembered Steve. I looked around for him, there were dozens that looked like him. I sighed and then looked back to Star…or where he should have been. I frowned, they had walked off without me? A vehicon came up to me, "Aren't you supposed to be with Commander Starscream and Lord Megatron?

"Steve?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

I grinned, "Good, I randomly stopped to look for you and they left me behind."

"Okay, follow me."

We walked to where Starscream and Megatron were. We passed Soundwave on the way. I poked Steve to let him know I was stopping, I walked over to 'Wave. He was hunched over some monitor, he was probably hacking into some satellite. I poked him, he ignored me and kept typing. I poked him again, déjà vu, this was like Star all over again. I poked him a few more times. I heard a sound that sounded a bit like a growl when 'Wave turned to me and stopped me in mid-poke. He raised a digit and pointed to a waiting Steve. I took the hint and left.

When we walked in the room with Starscream and Megatron I heard Megatron and the random bot he was talking to. Star turned to me, there was a warning look in his optics. It was a familiar voice, Star was blocking my view. I stepped forward, Star tried to block me. I caught a flash of blue, maybe some red. Star came over and dragged me out. The last thing I heard was;

"One shall rise and one shall fall, Brother."

* * *

**OMP, who was talking to Megatron? I think you all know who. I think this is my longest chapter yet.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I had fun writing this up. I wright everything in a journal first and then type it so I can look to see if I want to make any changes. Shout out to Olive and Steve the Vehicon. And to Olive: Sorry, I can't. My mother's sister's friend's grandpa's brother's grandson's uncle's fish died. And yes, it was tragic. ustja iddingka, tia aswa omethingsa Ia oundfa noa heta nternetia.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Star pulled me out into the hall, "where were you?" he hissed. I know he was speaking Cybertronian, but it sounded different. "I got another dent from _him_ thanks to you!"

He kept ranting on; all the vehicons ignored him like it was something that occurred on a daily basis. He said a few things about their leader that wasn't too nice and then started ranting again. He stopped after about five minutes; I glanced at him, "You done yet?"

He glared at me, "No," and started ranting again. I really wish my Comm. link wasn't fried, then I could talk to someone instead of listening to Star rant.

I looked over at Soundwave, he was still typing. I kept staring at him, I eventually stopped typing after a few seconds of staring. He turned and looked at me like he felt me staring, creepy. He pointed at Star, who was still ranting, I shrugged. He then pointed at me and a frowning face appeared on his visor. I nodded and then made a funny face at him. 'Lol' popped up and the frowny face disappeared. I grinned and then frowned when he turned back to his work.

Star stopped ranting when an alarm blared. Star cursed; scrap, that couldn't be good.'

_'Do not worry; it is your Autobot brethren,' _Prima said.

_'You have been rescued,' _said another.

_'Who was that?'_

_'I, am Solus Prime,' _said the unknown bot.

_'Oh, I knew that.'_

She laughed, _'I am _so very_ sure you did.'_

Star looked towards me, "Come, we have to get to my room!"

Frown on face, "But my dad-"

He started running, "how did you know it's the Autob-"he was cut off by a shot to the wing. Ouch, that had to have hurt.

He flew across the hall we had run into, I look back to where he landed, "Star!"

Ignoring the blaster, that I'm sure was pointed at me, I ran over to Star. He looked terrible; his wing was torn and he had energon all over his back. I reached for my Med-kit. I pulled it out of my sub-space. I opened it and grabbed my welder and some spare amore for repair.

I was distinctly aware of an Autobot soldier behind me. I could feel them studying my while I worked on Star's wing. Speaking of that' it wasn't as bad as it looked. It was just a minor tear, nothing I couldn't fix. I had it patched up in not time, surprisingly the Autobot didn't shoot us, but I wasn't complaining. I checked Star's energon levels; 78%, "You'll need some energon later. Otherwise you're fine."

He grunted in response, gee, he sounded thankful. I helped him up. I heard the soldier approach cautiously. Star stepped in front of me. Good, I don't want them knowing I'm an Autobot who just helped a Decepticon.

"Drop the blasters and come peacefully and _maybe_ I'll let you two live," said the Autobot soldier. I didn't recognize his voice. Maybe he was part of a different unit.

Star didn't respond, what was with him? I nudged him, he didn't do anything, probably the smart thing to do, too. If he looked away the Autobot would blast him and if he made any movement it would probably be taken as hostile. Either way it turned out bad

"Fine," he finally said. Really?! That meant I got to see the others! J

Being the random and weird person I am I hugged him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Star looked confused, "Why are you hugging me?"

"Duh, I finally get t-"

I was cut off by the Autobot. "Yeah, yeah, kid, hurry it up we gotta get outta here. Come with me, you two. And don't even think about running!" he raised his blaster for emphasis.

I caught a glance of him; he was white with green and red accents. He had two head fins and twin katanas. I recognized him a Wheeljack; I practically have photographic memory, don't think I've forgotten Shockwave's large list of profiles. I knew he was one of the few remaining online bots from the Wreckers. He was their head scientist and often blew things up, self included. Which also explains why didn't know him personally.

"Wheeljack?"

He looked at me, "How do you know my name?" His optics narrowed, "you're a 'Con spy aren't you?"

I don't think he knows me either, "No, no, nothing like that-"

**BOOM!**

"Scrap! That sounded like the engine room! Do you know how long it took for me to design that?!" complained Star.

"You designed the engine room?"  
He scoffed, "Of course, I designed half of everything in and on this ship! You should have know I am head of the science division by now, Stell."

I gave him a look, _Stell? Really?_

Wheeljack led us to the deck, the other Autobots were waiting there; a _very_ large green bot and a extremely tall blue and white bot with a _very large_ hammer. How did he even carry that thing? I recognized them both as Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus, they both were part of the Wrecker team, Ultra Magnus being their leader.

We ran over, "Ground bridge and prisoners! Hurry up, this vessel is goin' down!" Wheeljack rushed out.

A green and blue portal opened in front of us. Wheeljack, us, and the others ran thru. What about Steve, Soundwave and Uncle Megatron?! Even though they were Decepticons Steve and Soundwave weren't all that bad. I couldn't really say much about Uncle Megs though. I didn't notice a certain purple bot and commander come thru with us.

* * *

**XxLine_BreakxX**

When we stepped thru, there was an angry Ratchet awaiting us. I hid behind Star, unlike Wheeljack who apparently didn't want to live the rest of his life. What if they didn't recognize me? I held Star's servo, tightly. What if they didn't accept I was alive and thought I was a ghost? I needed a friend to help me not have a nervous breakdown and right now that was Starscream.

"Not only did you bring back injuries for ME to fix you brought back a drone, two of the commanding officers and a random bot we don't even know?!"

"It's fine, Ratchet. And what do you mean _two_ commanding officers, I-we only brought Starscream and the femme! Not some 'drone' and-"

What other commanding officer? Or drone, too, unless…

"Umm…Hi?"

I twirl around; standing there was Steve and Soundwave. Oh man, Star was in deep, deep slag.

"Hi, Steve! Hi, 'Wavey!"

Soundwave turned to me and waved. Wow, didn't know he knew how. Steve looked at me and Star, "Er, Hi…"

I realized he was asking for my designation, "oh, oops guess I never told y'all," I smirked, looking to Ratchet, who was still arguing with Wheeljack, "my designation is Stellar-Prime!"

I said it a bit loudly so Hat-Ratchet would hear, "Uh, wha…?"

I giggle, my mentor was so silly sometimes, "Hi, Hat-Ratchet, yeah, I was gonna say Ratchet."

His jaw dropped, literally, it fell on the ground with a clang. He stood there for about an astrosecond and then fell on the ground.

Ratchet had glitched.

I sighed; would reboot later and then wake up. I hadn't noticed Wheeljack had walked away till he came back with Ironhide. Oh scrap, I'm pretty sure that's what Steve, Soundwave, and Starscream would be after Ironhide found out they were here.

"Ironhide, really! We have two commanding officers!"

"Pft, as if I would-"

_You better believe it, Ironhide, _I thought as I hid behind 'Wave, not wanting to be discovered quite yet.

A canon was raised to Soundwave's face, "Any last words, 'Con?"

Now was the time to step out, "NO! Don't hurt him! He's my friend!"

Ironhide turned to me, obliviously not recognizing me yet, "And why should I do that, femme?"

That hurt, he didn't recognize me? "It's Stellar! Remember? You used to teach me how to use a gun even when Dad told you not to!"

He gasped, "S-Stellar? No, you're an imposter, she died 4 vorns ago!"

Four vorns? Jeez, I hit my 'Sweet Sixteen' and didn't even know it? "Nope, it's me, in the metal."

I heard Solus snicker,_ 'do you think he'll glitch?'_

_'yep'_

CLANK

_'Ha, I was right!'_

Ironhide now was lying on the ground next to Ratchet. Wheeljack looked at me, "What. Was. That."

I poked Ironhide with my pede; he was out cold, "Dunno, I really didn't think they'd glitch, but…"

Soundwave tapped my shoulder; he held up three digits. Haha, I get it;

"Nice, that's not new though, I did it to Prowl once."

Star obliviously didn't get the joke, "What?"

Soundwave pointed to Ratchet and Ironhide and then to Starscream, "He means how many people I've made glitch today," I explained.

"Oh"

Then Sideswipe thought it would be a _great_ time to walk in, _great_.

"What's goin' on in 'ere?"

He saw the three 'Cons and brought his blades out. Wheeljack stopped him, "Stop, you're not allowed to kill them. We're gonna question them later."

"No, no, you will not."

'Sides looked at me, "Stellar! I thought you were off planet! Great, you made it to this one!"

He probably didn't know I was shot and I'd like to keep it that way, "Um..yeah. How's life?"

He gave me a deadpanned look and then his optics brightened, "Let's go tell the others!"

"What about 'Wave, Star, and Steve?"

"Eh, we'll just put'em in the brig."  
Um, no, they were _not_ going in the brig while I was here, "Um, can't we just bring them with us?"

"Fine, but you can't blame me if they get attacked by the others."

"Thanks," I said to 'Sides. Star and Steve gave me grateful looks, Wavester gave me a nod.

We walked at of the room we were in and into a hall. Star stood next to me and Soundwave and Steve stayed behind us, Sides was in front of me and Star.

We made it to the, what I think was, Rec. room. We stopped infront of the entrance and Star and Sides turned to me, "Are you sure you are up to this?" asked Sides.

"Yeah, I'm good," I grabbed Star's arm. He gave me a look that said 'you're going to be fine, don't worry about it'. Huh, funny, we would have been enemies if I had stayed with the Autobots and never got shot, instead, we were now friends.

We turned back to the door, I mentally braced myself, '_You can do this. You can do this…'_ I repeated it like a mantra in my head, and we walked in.

* * *

**Gasp, what's going to happen? Will the rest of the Autobots recognize her? How will they react to her being friends with two of the highest officers (Other than Megatron) of the Decepticon army? Stay tuned to find out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi! Glad you're still with me! I think this chapter is really short. But, anyways, I'm not going to make author's note very long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Haha, I was on the floor, laughing hysterically. Oh my Prima! They should see-

'_Yes?'_ I heard Prima ask.

_'Um, what? I didn't do anything.'_

_'You said my name.'_

_'No, no, I meant it like 'Oh my God' kinda thing."_

_'Oh, I knew that…'_

That just egged on my hysterical laughter. Star and Steve were trying not to laugh as well. I was taking deep ventilations trying to stop laughing. Steve started to just full out start laughing.

Why are we laughing, you may ask?

We were currently laughing because over half the Autobots in the room either glitched or are about to. Arcee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, 'Sides, and Bumblebee were the only ones who didn't glitch. Instead they steered away from the 'Cons and gave me a hug. Prowl, Bluestreak, Hotrod, and Kup had glitched. Springer, Chromia and Moonracer all looked ready to glitch, though.

I eventually stopped laughing. Star helped me up off the floor, I mumbled out a 'thanks'. I dusted myself off when I heard the transformation of someone pulling out a blaster.

"Step away from Stellar, 'Cons."

It was Arcee, of course she would be the one to try and defend me. She was practically my mom. I saw the blaster was pointed at Star, "No," I stepped in front of him, "you ain't allowed to shoot my friends."

Arcee looked a mix of surprised, confused…and hurt? "Friends? Stellar, these are 'Cons. They will not hesitate to-"

"Kill me?"

"Kill her? She is our friend. And you can't argue, Soundwave," Star turned to 'Wave, "don't think I didn't see the 'Lol' while she was making faces!"

"Busted…" I heard Steve cough.

Arcee lowered her blaster, clearly confused by the casualty in our words while talking to each other.

"Fine, I can trust you won't offline her."

"I think I hear a 'but' in that sentence," I glare at her.

She flinched, "But, I can't trust that you won't shoot us," she gestured to everybody else in the room, including herself.

I sighed in exasperation, "Oh. My. PRIMA! They are not going to hurt any of us!"

_'Did I-'_

"AND NO, I did not mean you, Prima!"

"What?" Arcee looked confused. Did I say something?  
"What do you mean 'What?'"

"You said 'and no, I did not mean you, Prima'"

Busted, oh man, what was I going to tell her?

'_Tell her the truth, I don't really think she'll believe you."_

_'Geez, you act like I'm insane.'_

_'Well…'_

"I was talking to Prima," I pointed to my helm, "in my processor!"

She looked at me like I was insane, but she dropped the subject, "Fine, but they have to keep one Autobot around them at all times, not including you, Stellar."

I did the happy dance, Star looked amused, "What was that?"

"Dur, the happy dance. Don't you have one?"

"…No."

I made a face, "Well, you probably do, that pause didn't help that lie." I grinned, "You just don't want to show me!"

I turned to 'Wave, "Hey, you were the eyes and ears of the 'Cons, did you ever see Star do any dance moves?"

He nodded, star pulled an oh-slag look, I laughed.  
"Wait, Commander Soundwave, can you show us the one of when he became leader?" Steve cut in.

Star tried to back away; key word being 'tried'. "Oh no you don't!" I pulled him back.

We gathered around Soundwave. I held on to Star's arm with a death grip, he yelped. Soundwave's visor onlined; a video feed started to play. Starscream stood in the middle, his back was to us. Vehicons stood in front of him, each chanting, '_All hail Lord Starscream!'_

"Ahaha, I remember this one. That's me in the corner," he pointed to himself.

I looked at Star in the video; he was doing a bunch of funny moves. Quite a few looked suspiciously like Michael Jackson moves…

I turned to Star and gave him a _'you're busted, don't even try and hided it'_ look. I started to laugh, the expression on Star's face and the dance moves were just too funny.

Star turned from the screen and gave me a pouty look. It said, '_Please tell Soundwave to stop. You already have enough blackmail.'_

I gave him a mock sympathetic look. It said, '_Sorry, but no can do. This is much too funny!'_

Star pouted at me again, this one saying, '_fine, I'm not going to talk to you, then!'_ he huffed and then turned his back to me.

"Aw! Don't be like that! It's just a video!"

He scowled, "An embarrassing one!"

"What is embarrassing?"

I looked over to where the voice originated. Standing there was the soldier that had denied me access to my family.

"Holy crap! Decepticons!"

He pulled out a walkie talkie, "Wait! We're here on peaceful terms!"

He said something into the device. I couldn't quite catch what he said. A few seconds later I heard heavy pede steps coming down the hall, they sounded like my dad's.

"Hey, Steve," I turn to the vehicon, "do you think that the humans will blow us up on sight?"

He took a sharp, nervous intake, "I hope not!"

We jinxed it.

"Ow! What the Pit was that?!"

Soldiers stormed the room. The Autobots who hadn't glitched weren't doing anything to help me and my friends. I don't even think they realized that they were shooting at me, they wouldn't care if 'Wave, Star, and Steve got hurt though. Gee, thanks for the help 'Sides and Auntie 'Cee.

Just then, in all his blue, glory and giant grace walking in…

Ultra Magnus

The big guy looked at me, I was shielding the 'Cons. That probably made me look bad. He raised his hand for the humans to stop firing. Thankfully they listened to the silent command.

"Stellar-Prime? Is it really you?"

They only thought on my min then was, '_Please don't glitch! I already have a new record!'_

* * *

**You guys thought it would be Optimus walking in, didn't you?**

**This is probably really short. Wait, no, this ****_is_**** really short. Sorry guys! Science project is due soon and I am no where near done!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I'm sorry if my chapters are getting shorter, I just had this big aft science project due and I think I will get a big, fat D. My inspiration for this chapter is a song called 'Dare' by Stan Bush. It was played in the original Transformers movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

Chapter 11

I can thank Primus for that. Ultra Magnus didn't glitch. Instead, he just stood there like an idiot. It was kind of funny really; the guy who was always calm and collected was now just gaping like a fish.

"Uh… Hello?" I waved a hind in front of his face. I walk to where Soundwave was behind me.

"Can you play a really loud and high pitched sound? Just don't harm the humans with it, though."

He nodded; he sound he made was so screechy I had o turn off my audios. Nobody else did though, I guess I just had sensitive audios. When 'Wave stopped Ultra 'blinked', as humans call it, "What?"

Star snickered, "So _this_ is the leader of the infamous Wreckers?"

I punched his shoulder, "Hey! That's my dad's friend you're talking about!" I glared at him, then I looked back to Ultra Magnus. I sigh and snap my fingers under his olfactory sensors. Thus, his helm snaps of and makes it look like he almost broke it off, "Stellar? What is the meaning of this? Why are there Decepticons on base?"

"Eh, it's no biggie. They're harmless," I heard 'Sides snort, "You know, just the usual day; got stuck on the Nemesis and then left. Oh, and you would never believe this! I made _seven_ people glitch!"

Then I remembered why I got caught, "Oh, and _somebody_," I turn to glare at the soldier, "wouldn't allow me access to base."

The soldier then smiled sheepishly at me and picked up his walkie-talkie. He listened to it for a while before saying; "Yes, sir. Optimus is on his way here now."

Star looked at me, I looked at Ultra Magnus, and Ultra Magnus looked at the soldier, "Very good, I'm sure Optimus will want to see his creation after _4 vorns_." He leaned down closer to the soldier, "Wouldn't you want to see yours after quite a few years, Colonial Lennox?"

"Er… yea…"

I decided this was a good time to show off my organic form. I shrunk my body down to his size. Everyone just gaped at me when I did, _I'm just full of surprises aren't I?_ I walked over to 'Colonial Lennox' and gave him a 'soft' punch on the arm, "Next time someone says they have family on base don't be hard headed and just bring them you director. 'Sides did you really think I was a mini-bot pretender?"

Starscream looked at me, "What. The. Pit. Was. THAT?!"

"Heh… did I mention I was techno-organic by any chance?"

Xline-breakX

(back in Cybertronian form)

When my dad walked in I almost crashed. Why is it that everybody changes their paint job when they get a new alt. mode? Instead of just read and blue he was now blue with red/orange flames on his arms and legs. He had lines up and down his legs and these somewhat-longer-than-normal audios.

For a while I thought I would have to do the same thing I did to Ultra M to Dad because he was just standing there. I kind of just stared back.

"Stellar? I thought you were dead!" He crushed me in a hug.

"Really? 'Cuz I think that every time I get caught stealing an energon goodie."

He pulled back, I paused to think, "I also think that every time Starscream throws a hissy-fit."

'Scream glared at me, "I do _not_ throw hissy-fits! It would be unprofessional as Second-in-Command of the Decepticon empire and…(Blah blah blah)"

So basically 'Screamer just threw another hissy-fit about random slag. Dad and I just kind of looked around while he did. Steve was just kind of looking strait ahead, Soundwave was doing the same thing.

I sighed and mustered up the most annoying tone I could think of, which was the 'I am holier that thou' attitude.

"'Scream, shut the pit up. We're going to go get things set up so that we can roam somewhat freely around base!"

"…" Well, atleast he wasn't babbling on about random stuff now.

Optimus looked at me, I saw a brief flash of amusement in his eyes.

"Very well, Stellar, do we need to put them in the brig? Or, do they just need an 'escort'?"

I think he was fairly surprised by my response, "Nope, no brig. Just need an escort."

"Very well, lets go to the main hangar," he glanced at the soldiers near his pedes, "Oh, and William?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You should have just said Stellar-Prime was here to see me."

"Oh, hey, Lennox!"

He gulps, "Yes?"

"'Orion Pax' was the person I was here to see."

He blanches, "Oh, yea… Sorryaboutthat!"

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it. Plus, at least I ain't going to go into some big speech about 'forget and forgive' like somebot," I look at my dad, "we know."

"It isn't that bad."

"Dad, it's long and it mad Skywarp cry."

Even the calendar goes 'WTF' after Tuesday. Today is Tuesday. My dad pulled a face that said the same thing.

"Skywarp cried when we watched the Titanic," 'Scream watched The Titanic with Skywarp? Apparently so.

"Everybody cries while watching The Titanic."

"Okay, we will debrief you later. _After_ you have received medical attention." There goes protective creator instincts.

"Okay, I think Hatchet should have rebooted by now."

"He glitched, didn't he?"

"Yeah! I got a new record, too! I'm pretty sure it 'Sides'!

"Oh Primus, help me…"

"Haha, he gave you me, didn't he?"

He sighed, "Yes, yes, he did."

'Sides smiled, it was generally not the kind most people like. Star actually moved over a few feet, "Lets go pay Hatchet a visit, shall we?"

I grinned, "What'd you do?"

"Not much, you know, just the usual paint and door trick."

Dad sighed, "Would you like to got to the brig by yourself or shall I bring in Prowl?"

"I'll go by myself."

Dad sighed, again, and we all started walking to the med-bay. We stopped outside a door, which I guessed was the med-bay. It was freakishly silent, usually there was a pained groan from Hatchet's vict-patients, but now…

There was nothing.

We walked in and all of Pit broke loose. The inside of the Med-bay in front of the door was completely pink. In front of us also stood the mech everybot runs away from in terror.

Ratchet the hatchet.

"Where is that Pit spawn?! I swear this is the last time I am painted pink! He better be in the brig for the next few sols!"

"Do not worry, old friend. He is locked away in the brig, for now."

"And I, Stellar, shall repeat; 'For now'."

Ratchet looked at me, "Yes, and you also need a check up and upgrade."

The

Slag

Hit

The

Fan.

* * *

**I'm not even going to tell you how bad that probably was.**


	13. Chapter 12

Hey** Guys! Yes, I am alive! I did not die. I know this took a while to put up, I have an excuse, ish. I** have** a Geo project due soon and I can't do it on my computer. because it is old and the pixel format is not as easily compatible. If that made sense to anyone you are very smart for understanding my computer language. Oh, and shout out to Repenned, who favorited my story! Thanks!**

* * *

Well, meeting up with Hatchet wasn't terrible. No, really, it was horrific. I mean, who throws a wrench, a scalpel, and a _fragging chair _at their apprentice?

Ratchet, that's who.

He fragging threw a chair at me! He didn't even care afterwards, either! And that was what pissed me off.

"Ratchet, you fragger, get a hold of yourself! You fragging threw a Pit slagging _chair _at me!"

He turned around, the slow and evil kind of turn around, too. He gave me a look, "Did you just call me a fragger?"

"Yes, I did, Fragger. Now quit being a sparkling and just deal with it! Geez, this happens almost every week, doesn't it? So, that being said, you should be used to it by now."

His shoulder sag, "Fine, fine, now who are you and what do you need?"

_Who are you and what do you need?_ What? Why doesn't he recognize me? I stagger back, shock coursing through me. _He doesn't realize it's you, you've been forgotten. _So, I did what I do best in hard situations;

I ran.

No, I'm just kidding, _no way in Pit did I run._ If you thought I would run then you really don't know me. When it comes to hard and emotional-ish situations like this I slap somebody, and hard. But, since my dad knows me so well he grabbed my arm so I didn't slap Ratchet of anyone else. So, so unfortunate.

"You don't recognize me? You suck, did old age get to your processor? Or, do I need to do a scan?"

He scowled, "I'm only a few million years old. And no, who are you?"

A few thousand? Really? "Dur, Stell-"

I was cut off by a wave of tiredness come over me. A wave if pain soon followed after it. I groaned, Star looked at me with...concern in his optics? I fall to my knees, the pain was not in my body but in my mind. It felt like I was getting my processor ripped out, put back in, and then ripped out again, with sensitive neural transmitters. Oww! Frag this hurts!

_'Try to keep calm! There is and extra being in here! We are trying t-_' Prima was cut off.

_'Prima! What's happening? It hurts really bad! Please make it _stop!_' _

When I said/thought 'stop' it really did stop. The pain and fatigue washed away. But, it came back as quickly as it had left. I doubled over; I felt Star put his arm around me to help, not that it did.

"Stell! What's wrong? Ratchet, get over here!"

"Negative; Stellar- pain is- not physical. It is- mental." Soundwave, so that's how he talked, though other's voices.

"How- Nevermind, can you tell what the problem is?"

This time it wasn't Soundwave who spoke, "The Thirteen! They are talking to me; they say they are trying to help her but whoever they are fighting is very powerful. They say she needs the help of Primus himself." Dad.

I need the help of Primus? Why? What was going on in my mind so bad it even worried my brothers?

_'We are going to help you, okay Stellar? We are going to get rid of this enemy, but first we need to know if you may know anything about this."_

_'Yes, I do. I had a visitor just before I 'visited' the Decepticon warship. He told me a few thin__gs about my mother. He said he was my mother's father, but my father's son. Make any sense? What have you been hiding from me, Prima, my brother?'_

I heard them gasp, but this time Solus spoke, '_Did this bot have red optics?'__  
_

_'Yes, and the first time they were full of familial love and gentleness. The second time... they were so full of hate and malice. I didn't understand why!'_

_'He has_ returned.'

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out from the realm of the living.

* * *

Ow

Ow

Ow...

Ow, Slag my head hurts! Scrap, if this is what Prowl wakes up with every time he glitches I almost might stop making him glitch! Key word being 'almost'. I onlined my optics; what I saw was definitely not what I expected. Star was practically hugging my arm while sitting asleep in the chair next to me. Steve was also asleep in a chair next to Star. Soundwave was the only one of my visitors who was awake.

"Oh, hey-ow migraine- Soundwave!"

I swear I saw him quirk an optic ridge.

Two organic chose the great moment to enter the room.

"-I'm telling you! There are a 'Cons in here!"

A female with red hair and blue eyes entered the room with a male. He had brown hair and eyes, nothing much. The femme had dark skin and an orange and yellow sun dress with the same colour shoes, there was something weird about her.

Before I could stop from saying anything, "Who the pit are you?"

The male shrieked, "Sari, you said they were asleep!"

Slag, that shriek really hurt my already hurting helm, "Shh! I have a very large migraine!"

"Why should I care what hurts, 'Con?!"

'Con? He really thought I was a 'Con? I grinned and played along with that thought, "'Cuz maybe I'll blow something up if ya don't!"

Then, 'Sari' as the male had dubbed her, said, "But you're not a 'Con. You don't have the insignia."

"Gee, thanks for ruining my fun with the male organic."

"Hey, my name is Sam!" So, his name was Sam hmm?

_'That's what he said it was.'_

I saw Soundwave tense, I knew he could hear the conversation.

_'Solus, you do realize Soundwave can hear us, right?'_

_'Soundwave; hears conversation.'_

My helm snapped up to look at Soundwave; was that what his voice really sounded like?

'_Stellar; right.'_

_'Nice of you to join us, Soundwave.' _I regognized the voice as Alpha Trion's.

_'Hi, Alpha Trion! So, how you doin' being alive and all?' _I knew AT was still alive, one of the only Original still physically alive.

_'It isn't really all that great. I'm kind of stuck in a cave.'_

_'Oh, that sucks.'_

"So, who are you?" Sari.

"Oh, you know, just Optimus' daughter."

She looks shocked and then smirks, "You really expect me to believe that?"

"No, not really. Oh, my name is Stellar-Prime, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Stellar."

"Cool to meet ya too, Sari."

Star chose that amazing time to wake up, "Wha..."

He realized he was hugging my arm and quickly let go, "Oh, hey, Star! Meet my new friends; Sari and Sam!"

His eyes narrowed at Sari, "Weren't you the organic who got me killed?"

"Umm...no?"

"You're lucky I'm being forgiving right now."

"Does it have to do anything with me being around?" Haha, just checking if Star cared.

To my and maybe Soundwave's surprise he did our equivalent of blushing, "N-no, I umm.."

"Wow, and here I almost thought you were a master at lying."

Star scowled, "Should I take that as a compliment or insult?"

"Hmm, take it as a compliment."

Starscream and I have a silent stare down. I start to grin, I see a grin starting to form on his face even though he tried to force it down.

"Excuse me but are you two, what does Optimus call it? Oh, yea, sparkmates?" Sam asked, I almost forgot he was there from being so silent.

I sputtered, "Wh- No! I'm not even courting him!"

Star is "blushing" again, "No! I- What is wrong with you?"

They both started snickering, "Starscream and Stellar? That'd make an interesting combo!"

"Sari!"

We turned to see a fairly old man. He looked like Sari except he had black hair with a white streak running through it.

"Sari, what are you doing in here? And did I hear something about Starscream?"

Sari looked at me and then back to the old man, "Sorry Daddy, I was just talking to Stellar. And yea, Starscream is here, but he made an oath not to attack anybody so he could see hi-"

I gave her a look, "Sari, I swear if you finish that sentence..."

Her dad looked at me and then at Sam, "His what?"

Sam smirked and looked at me, "Sparkmate or girlfriend; which ever you prefer."

"Sam," I said this very very calmly, "that rule also applied to you."

He gulped, "Should I run?"

Star glared at him, "No, stay there so I can shoot you." Sarcasm is a lovely thing.

I smirked, "Yeah, because we all know you have terrible aim. You couldn't hit a moving target if it was in front of your blaster."

I heard a snicker in the corner of the room, "I'm sorry Commander, but that was pretty funny."

I see Steve had woken up, "I totally agree, Steve."

Sam, Sari, and her dad all started laughing. Just then we all heard the door open.

"Umhem, did I miss anything?" It was my dad.

Sari smirked and looked at me. She had a evil look in her eyes, oh. slag.

"No, not really. Just Starscream admitting he has a bondmate."

My dad looked intrigued, Star and I started to wave our hands around frantically trying to stop the embarrassment soon to come.

"Really? And has he told you who?" He payed no mind to me and Star.

"Yea, it's Stellar."

Sam busts out laughing. Sari has this huge grin on her face and Star and I are just staring at my dad, awaiting his reaction.

"Sari, I would have known if my daughter was bonded to anybot."

Sari's jaw dropped, "Wait, so she really wasn't lying and really is you daughter?"

I laughed, "Yep."

Star smirked, "Major fail on your part."

Daddy just looked at me, "Good afternoon, Stellar, Starscream."

I waved, "Good afternoon. What about Steve and Soundwave? Are you going to say anything to them?"

Dad looks at them, "Ah, yes. Hello Soundwave and Steve."

He turns back to me, "Yes, I will call in Ratchet to preform a check up."

A check up? From Ratchet? No way, that was a cruel and unusual joke, "You're kidding, right?"

Dad _smirks_, he freaking _smirks at me_, "No, Stellar, that was not a joke."

I glare at him and then grin what mostly likely looked like an evil smirk, "Fine."

Dad looks slightly shocked at my sudden agreement. He then looks at me suspiciously, "I can almost feel the 'but' coming."

"But, you also have to make sure Starscream gets a check up, too."

Star looks around like there might be another person named Starscream. He looks at me and then points to himself. I grin and then nod, "Yep, you," I point at him, "are getting a check-up from the Hatchet."

Dad laughs, "I think you get that devious side from your mother."

Dad stopped laughing when he realized what he had said, "Dad, I know what happened to Mom. My brother told me. And, I know about my connections to the Thirteen, too."

If possible my dad would have paled, a lot. Instead his optics dimmed, "We will talk about that later," his optics returned to their normal brightness," but, Ratchet will be here soon."

Sari spoke this time, "Yeah, I guess I'll be leaving. Come on, Dad."

Sam also spoke up, "I think I'll go find Micky."

The thee of them walked out the human door as Hatchet walked in the regular door.

"You called for a check-up?"

Scrap, he was here already? "Star is going first."

Star looks at me, feigning betrayal, "No! I thought you were my friend~!"

"I am, I'm also an evil, evil friend."

Ratchet was looking at the two of us, amusement shined in his eyes.

"Are you two sparkmates?"

I groaned, "No, just, no. Leave."

Ratchet looked at me, "It was just a question."

"Do you even recognize me?"

"Should I?"

"YES!"

"Okay, who are you?"

"Stellar-Prime, dumbaft."

Recognition slowly creeped into Ratchet's eyes, "Oh..."

"Fragger."

"I agree, I certainly feel like that. I'm sorry! I just thought you were offlined..."

"Eh, whatever. Starscream still gets first check-up.

* * *

**done! It's only 3:05 in the morning!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ow... My hands hurt! I think I need a cold pack for them. I have a habit of cracking my knuckles and I also play violin. Typing this up didn't help either.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TF.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"What! No! I do not trust your medic to do a check up on me!" Man, I really should have not said that. Now, Starscream was about to go into some big fit about why he shouldn't have to have a check up.

"Fine, do you want to be my first vict- patient of the day?" I ask, almost slipping victim.

Star would have blanched if he could, "Were you about to say 'victim'?!"

Hatchet looked between the two of us, "I taught you well, young one."

I snickered at the look on my dad's face, "I only learned from the evi-best."

Now it was Ratchet's turn to look at me funny, "Were you about to call me evil?"

I point at my dad, "He taught me that!"

Dad just sighed and looked ready to walk out the door, "Ha- Ratchet, I'm sorry for giving these two to you, old friend, but they need check ups. Especially after that shot my daughter took."

I laughed, "Don't worry, I forgave the 'Con who did it."

Star looked as thankful as one who did what he has done could, "Thankfully, they would have offlined me for even mentioning that."

My dad and mentor almost looked mad, my dad regained his control over his emotions and asked, "Who was it?"

I decided to play stupid, "Who was what?"

Hatchet sighed, "You know what we mean. Who. Was. It. That. Shot. You? We need to make sure we can take care of them so it doesn't happen again."

Star looked nervous at the 'take care of them' part, I guess I would be too if Hatchet had said it that way.

"Eh, that doesn't really matter. Plus, now he's considered my best friend," I turn to my 'BFF', "Ain't that right, 'Screamer?"

'Scream pulled a face, it looked a mix of confusion, joy, and...appreciation? My dad and Hatchet just looked pissed;

"He did WHAT?!"

I gave `Scream a one-sided hug, he flinched at the contact, "Yeah, and you're gonna accept it because I'm your daughter and you'll support my decisions all the way, right?"

My dad gave me a face, "Your going to bring that up? Use my own words against me?"

"Yes, I am. Now, Star gets first treatment."

* * *

**Five Hours Later**

**"Never **and I mean _never_ put me through that again!" _  
_

I smirk, we had just experience the Hatchet's wrath. I didn't really get too harsh of a beating but I couldn't really say much about 'Scream. I think Scream didn't know about his reputation. So, Starscream just sat on the med-berth and didn't know kind of beatings he was soon to get. Now we were in his room and just kind of standing there. There wasn't a desk of chair; just a berth, a couch thing and a 'TV', as humans call them.

"Ow.. I can still mentally feel the dent on my arm!"

I sighed, "Oh just quit it!"

Star pulled a face, was he... pouting? "Fine, I'm going to stop..."

"I hear a 'NOT!' in that sentence. But, anyway, did you just pout?"

He stood there for a minute, "No, I just made the same face as 'Warp when he doesn't get what he wants."

"Which is called pouting."

He scowled at me, "No, this," he paused to make a face, "is pouting."

He made his optics all wide and pulled a puppy dog face, and then stuck out his bottom lip. All in all it looked adorable. The first thing I thought was, _Dang, that's freaking cute._

"Lemme guess, you did that pouty face until Megatron made you Second in Command."

He frowned, "No, that was from my sheer intelligence."

I laughed, "What intelligence?"

"The intelligence that you probably don't have."

"Yeah, probably comes from only being a few decavorns old, dumbaft."

"I don't think you even know what a cybernetic quantum proton magnetizer is."

I thought for a while. Starscream had done a project on this when he was in the Iacon academy. It basically took the protons of an atom and split them into four pieces til they became unstable and then used the energy from them to magnetize something.

"I do. You did it when you were in the Iacon academy. It is a device that splits the protons of an atom into four pieces to use the energy for magnetizing things."

Star suddenly looked defensive, "How did you know I was in Academy?"

Slag. How was I going to explain this without bringing out my past or sounding like a creeper? Shockwave didn't just make me read Autobot profiles. He made me read almost everybody's profile. Even bots from the Slums.

"I um.. loved science so I read tons of datapads about it. I came across a project called the 'Cybernetic Magnetizer'. I read the name of the bot who conducted the project and recognized it as yours."

He looked suspicious, "You're lying. I also did a project with my partner on bot anatomy. I can tell when bots are lying."

I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about it. "Listen, can we talk about-"

I was interrupted when Prowl walked in, "Am I interrupting something?"

Prowl was no longer black and white. He was gold and black and a lot more slimmer.

"PROWL! Oh my Prima, it's so good to see you, again!"

I ran over and gave him a huge hug. Prowl was like my brother or uncle. Just like Jazzy.

"Stellar! Please release me from your death hug!"

I released him and smiled, he smiled back. Wait, Prowl doesn't smile...

"Who are you and what have you done with Prowl?"

He glanced at Star, I thought I saw the tinniest bit of worry in his optics. Star obliviously take anything to it, but I knew better.

"Prowl, are you okay? You're acting kind of strange. You have never smiled."

He smiled again, "Yes, they say that bots who have bonded tend to smile a bit more."

Bonded? Did he mean...

"OMP! YOUR BONDED? IS IT JAZZ?!"

"Ding ding ding! Right on, Girlie!" I heard the voice come from behind me.

I twirl around; standing next to the berth was the one and only Jazz.

"Jazzy! Oh my Prima this is the best day ever!" I ran over to give him a hug. I was still taller than him so it made it kind of awkward. I was okay with it though. I got to see Jazzy again!

"Um...Stell'r iz gettin' a bit weird now. You do realize you're about 7 ft. taller than me, right?"

"Seekers are naturally tall."

I look at Star, "Pft. If seekers are naturally tall then you're short."

He looked slightly offended, "Not true! I'm taller than you by at least a whole 3 feet!"

True, "Fine, whatev. Wouldn't that make Skywarp short, though? He is only what, 5 feet taller than Jazzy?"

Now, it was Jazz's turn to look offended, "I'm not 'at short! I may be short but 'oesn't mean you should make fun of 't!"

"Jazz. You do realize you're not actually that short, ya know. You are only about 1 foot shorter than the average height for your race, right?"

"Pft. Quit being racist."

"Fine. Whatever. End of topic. So, Prowl. You came in here for a reason I'm guessing?"

Prowl frowned, "Yes, I wanted to know why you were in the same room as Starscream. The same Starscream that shot you," he thought for a second, "And if you were okay after the attack of the Hatchet."

Star frowned, "Ratchet was evil, but yes, we are okay."

"I was asking Stellar, not you, Starscream."

They entered a silent stare down. I decided to break it up by smacking Star's shoulder.

"Stop it, you two. Yes, I'm fine. And yes, I do know that he shot me. We're friends now and you're going to accept that or I'll blow up your pile of datapads."

Prowl immediately stopped at hearing the datapad threat.

I yet again gave Star a one-armed hug, "See? BFF's"

This time Star didn't flinch, "Would you please stop? I don't like hugs."

"What are BFF's?" Trust Prowl to not know human customs.

"I found the term on the World Wide Web. It means; Best Friends Forever."

It was Star's turn to look surprised, "I knew we were friends. But we are best friends, now?"

I frowned, "You're okay with that, right?"

He thought for a moment, "Yes, I am fine with it."

"And Ah encourage it!" I looked at Jazz with surprise more than likely on my face.

"You _encourage_ it? Really?! Thank you, Jazzy!"

Now that I know my family is okay with it I think I'll be happy for the rest of the week.

* * *

**Done! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys! I'm having Spring Break but will only get two real days to type this. Bleh.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Starscream: Am I going to be in this chapter?**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* no...I'm kidding, OF COURSE! That's if you do the disclaimer...**

**Star: Fine, Fine;**

**Stellar-Prime does not own Transformers. She never will and only owns herself.**

* * *

Star was going back to him old traitorous self and Soundwave actually left a few days before. We didn't even know till like two days later. I had just thought he was creeping around and hiding from all of us. I had a asked a few people around and they said they hadn't seen him at all. So I asked my dad, he hadn't even heard from him at all. I then checked with Starscream and he hadn't talked to him so, my guess was that he up and left. I guess we weren't friends after all. I guess I trust far too much.

I was now in the hall way walking to Star's room. He was only five doors down from me, we were placed in the east sector. But, I was unfortunately walking from the 'Gym' as humans call it. Us Cybrtronians call it the 'Training room of Death with Ironaft', and unfortunately it was in the western sector across the base. I was extremely tired, too. I'm so glad Cybertronians don't sweat like humans, instead we have cooling fans. I was walking to his room so I could crash there because my room was farther and I was too lazy.

I reached Star's room and punched in the code. We had given each other the codes to our rooms. I had no idea why he had asked for mine, but I said he would have to give me his if he wanted mine. I walked in; Star was at his desk fiddling with some little blaster looking thing. He jumped when I walked in but did not look at me.

I groaned and walked over to his berth and plopped down, "Hi...I'ma take a nap in 'ere."

He swiveled around in his chair, "No, out." He pointed to the door.

I just offlined my optics and shifted to laying on my stomach, "No... too... tired..."

I just heard him sigh before he gave up, "Fine, but I'll dump you on the floor if you don..."

I never heard the rest because I was already in recharge.

_**XX**Dream**XX**_

_The red eyes appeared again, "Hello, sister."_

_I gasped and tried to move back only to find I technically didn't have a body, "You! You tried to..." I trailed off not wanting to mention that again._

_I could tell his helm bowed and he sighed, "Yes, and for that I am sorry."_

_I realized he optics weren't hateful anymore, "It's okay, I forgive. You don't have that same look in your optics as last time."_

_His helm looked back up at me, "You truly are like your father. You are always so trusting but cautious as well."_

_I coughed at the cautious part, "I don't really have the feeling of cautiousness. I don't even remember how to feel anymore. If I do I don't remember what the feeling is or how to identify it."_

_It was true. While I was in Shockwave's prison I forgot how to truly feel. I had no idea what love felt like or what happiness felt like. I never even truly learned to feel and the feelings I knew were hate, anger, and pain. Those were all influences from Shockwave. I had decided that after I had been rescued by Jazzy that I didn't like those feelings and decided to ignore them. It was hard at first after quite a few vorns, but after a while I got used to it. I soon after learned fear, determination, and affection._

_"I am sorry for that, sister. But, I need to tell you something, quickly before _he_ finds out," he said it in such an urgent tone._

_"What is wrong? Is something bad going to happen?"_

_"Yes, after the next major battle The Unmaker will rise and you need to stop him..." He trailed off as I started to wake up._

_"Remember! The Unmaker will rise!" It was the last thing I heard before I awoke._

_**XX**END DREAM**XX**_

When I awoke I quickly onlined my optics and shot up. I vented heavily for a second and then looked around. I was in my room. On the floor. _So Starscream wasn't lying when he said he dump me on the floor._

'_What was that?! He came back, Stellar. Are you okay?'_ I heard Solus' motherly tone.

_'Yes, I am fine, Solus. It's how I ended up in my room that worries me.'_

It was true. How did Star carry me here without my wing hurting? The mech practically had a femme frame he was so skinny! He would've had to drag me here, unless he got help. Or, he was lithe and not skinny, which was unlikely. I tried to get up, but black spots danced in my optics. I remembered the conversation I just had. What did he mean by 'the next major battle'? Better yet, who was this 'Unmaker'? Was it Megatron? Perhaps. I had the name somewhere before... Unicorn! Wait, no, that was a human mythical creature. Oh, wait, Unicron! No, he too, was a myth. Myths don't truly exist, do they? Well, I guess they do, I mean, Solus, Prima, and Primus exist.

I decided to ask Prima, '_Prima? Does Unicron exist?'_

I never got an answer.

I tried a few more times, but then gave up. I got back up and walked over to the door. It opened automatically. I walked out and headed towards Star's room. I punched in the code and looked in. His lights were off, but I could just barely see his outline on the his berth. I walked over to him and poked him. He shot up like a bullet and before I knew it I was against the wall.

Star blinked, "Stellar? What are you doing in here?! I easily could have offlined you! Do you even know what time it is?!"

I thought for a second, "No, not really."

He sighs, "It's 3:02 in the morning."

Oops, "Sorry, didn't know that."

He sighs, again. I noticed he had been doing that a lot, "Fine, whatever. Just go back to your room and wait till morning to talk to me."

"Wha...No, I'ma stay here till I figure out how I got in my room."

He looked confused but then realized I was talking about last night, "I carried you there, fool."

I tried my best to look offended but couldn't keep the grin off my face, "Really? Fool? Is that what you call everyone? And, plus, you are way too skinny to have carried me to my room."

Now, it was Star's turn to look offended, "No, I do not call everybody that, only the people who are. And, I AM NOT SKINNY!"

When he just about yelled the last part I winced at the screeching sound it made, "Fine, fine. Can we at least get out of this position we're in?"

I think Star just realized that he still had his servo at my throat. He backed away and let me off the wall, "Sorry. But you should still know that I could have offlined you."

"Whatever. You know I don't have good fighting skills. I'm all brains, no fighting for me."

Starscream got a sad look in his optics, "You remind me so much of Skyfire."

Skyfire? Hadn't I heard that name before? Now I remember, "Wait, don't you mean your old academy partner? Didn't he go missing in a snow storm in the Zigma Sector?"  
Star looked depressed now, "Yes, now get out before I drop you out in the hallway."

I sighed, "No"

He growled, "Yes, you will. Now, out!"

I didn't want to go away. He needed to get rid of that depression by talking about it, "No, you need to talk about it before you get too depressed."

"There really is no arguing with you, is there?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Well, I'm not going to talk about it anyways. Plus, there is a different matter at servo."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you need to be trained to fight. If the Decepticons come here because of Soundwave then you're screwed because you have no idea how to fight."

"I won't be screwed, I'll just go hide in the training room or something. I may even hide in here."

He huffed, "You are not to hide in here. This will probably be the first place Megatron will come because of my traitorism."

"Fine, I'll hide in Ratchet's office. Everybody knows that you shouldn't go there unless you want to be scrapped, dumped in a fiery pit, and then be smelted down for scrap parts."

Star looked at me in horror, "WHAT?! That is disturbing!"

"And what you do to some of the Autobot prisoners isn't?"

He thought for a second, "I'm not an Autobot so I'm good."

True, he technically wasn't a 'Con either. He was now considered a favoring neutral. He favored the Decepticon side but wasn't truly on it. He had 'quit' so he was now a neutral with me. I wasn't 'old enough' by my dad's rules to be allowed to choose a side. Plus, I might not even choose a side because of Star and my friends on the 'Con side.

"Plus, I don't need to know how to fight. I'm a femme, not all femmes fight. I'm a nerd."

He snickered at the nerd part, "Yes, you are a nerd. But, what if they find you? You'll need to be able to get away."

I found his reasons getting more and more harder to avoid, "Fine, I'll do it. But, I will not have Ironaft as my mentor."

He smirked, "Who said it would be anyone else?"

"Wait, what? You're gonna train me?"

"Yes, I will. How do you think I got SiC?"

True, "I dunno. Smarts? Looks? Good question; How did you get to be SiC?"

His smirk got cockier, "Looks? Did you just call me...? Nevermind, I got SiC because of smarts, fighting skills, and flying skills."

"Flying skills? I'm a terrible flyer. Could you teach me that, too?"

"Yes, I will. I'm the best flyer there was on Cybertron. I rememeber one time Shockwave..."

I growled at Shockwave's name, "Talk about him and I swear I'll find a way to kill you in your sleep." I never had gotten over my time in his cells.

He blinked at my harshness and was about to say something but 'yawned', "Eh, fine. But, for now I get to get some recharge or else I'll be more grumpy than TC," he blinked again, "TC! Slag! I left them on the Nemesis! Megatron is sure to punish them!"

He stopped for a second and offlined his optics, "Star? You okay?"

"Shh... I need to try and find them through our trine bond."

Trine bond? What the Pit was that? No matter of my query I allowed Starscream to concentrate. A few seconds later he onlined his optics and smiled.

"They're on the run. We need to find them. If they both die I might go insane."

"So, you're doing this just so you don't go insane instead of them practically being your brothers? And plus, what's a trine bond?

He growled but then looked at me like I was crazy, "They _are_ my brothers! And how do you not know what a Trine bond is? All seekers must have a quadrine or trine if they wish not to go insane. Seekers are a naturally social ethnic group. They have to stick together or go insane from being alone, it's in basic seeker coding."

"Fine, we'll get my dad to let us out in the morning and then after we get them we can start my training. Plus, I don't think I have that specific program. Either that, or it's not running. I have an interesting past." It was true to say the least. Shockwave had been a jerk.

"Can't I just tell them where I am? They'll just follow the bond to me, anyway."

"Hmm... Maybe, I'll have to ask Red to see if- Wait, never mind, I'll ask my dad 'cuz Red would never allow it."

"Good, the bond feels weird without it."

So, thus, he walked over to his berth and then promptly fell into recharge. I sighed and walked back to my room. Why didn't Star care about his trine mates? Why hadn't I gone crazy from not having any? Maybe it had to do with the Thirteen. Or, maybe it had to do with being in isolation with Shockwave for so long. I didn't know and I wasn't going to ponder on it or else I might truly go more insane than Hatchet on good day.

* * *

**The End! I won't be here for next week maybe. :"(**


	16. Chapter 15

Paste your document here... **No, I will not paste my document here! Lol, kidding, I wouldn't do that to y'all. Hey, shout out to my bro Cliffjumperr. Even though he probably ain't on here. I'm also very very sorry this is freakishly late. Writer's block is a piece of crud.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Starscream; You're going to make me do the disclaimer, aren't you?**

**Me; *Nods***

**Star; too bad!**

**Me; I guess you just won't be in this chapter...**

**Star; O.O' Fine! I'll do it. Stellar Prime does not own TF, Hasbro does. She only owns herself.**

* * *

"...Stellar! WAKE UP!"

I bolted upright and onlined my optics as I heard my name being shouted. Unfortunately, that was right into Starscream. My optics widened when our lip components connected. And, to make the matter worse Sari, Sam, and some random girl with black hair decided to walk in.

"Hey, Stellar... Woah!" Sam somehow followed me without my knowing one day and had come here almost everyday since. I think the kid may have taken a liking to me.

I immedately pulled back and felt my face start to heat up, "Gah! Wha..?"

Star just stared unblinkingly (not that we had to blink) at me. We all just stared at each other for a moment before Sari started to giggle, "Starscream and Stellar sitting in a tree K-I-"

"Sari! Shudup! We weren't..." I trailed off. Star was still in his daze, so I decided to punch him in the arm.

"What..." His optics blinked off for a second. "Slag! Skywarp and TC need help!" He then preceded to run off in the direction of the door.

I snickered, "I think he forgot it was lock-"

"SLAG!"

Sam looked at me, "We will talk about _that _later." I didn't need to be told what 'that' was. "Anyway, I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend, Mikaela"

Mikaela stepped up, "Hi... Sam tells me you're Optimus' daughter."

"Sorry, but I gotta go. I'll see y'all later but now I gotta go catch up with 'Screamer and Dad!" Unfortunate, Sam had been telling me about Mikaela Banes for a while. I had been hoping to meet her, too. Oh well, right now I had to go help 'Warp and Thundercracker. I ran out the door and to the hangar to meet where my dad usually was.

I run in to see Star and Dad talking. Star was waving his servos frantically, "-save Skywarp and TC! They're being chased right now!"

I walk over to them, "Star's right, Dad. They may be 'Con-"

Star cut me off, "Neutrals!"

I glare at him, "Neutrals fine. But, we still need to help them, Dad. Did you know that if seeker trine bonds are severed between just one then the rest of trine goes insane? And, believe me when I say we probably don't want a already-more-than-so-insane-Starscream around base."

Star looked at me, glaring, "I'm not insane! But, we do need them. I may not care much about them, but I do not wish to go insane."

Dad sighed, "Fine, but take Ironhide with you. I believe you know where they are?"

Star suddenly looked sheepish. I could almost see the animated sweat drop on his head, "Well... Not exactly..."

"You're kidding, right?" I ask.

"Well, I can only follow them through the trine bond and then right to them."

I sigh and comm. Ironhide

_Stellar-Prime to Ironhide_

_This is 'im. Whata ya need?_

_I need you to report to the hangar for a scouting mission._

_Why not Bee?_

_Dad said so, so get your aft over here before I drag you here. _

I heard him grumble, _Fine, this better be worth my time. Ironhide out._

I waited a few seconds before I saw Ironhide walk in. I looked at me and glared at 'Screamer, "What was this I heard 'bout a mission?"

My dad spoke up, "We are going to go save a few Neutrals from Megatron's grasp."

"That don't sound like no scouting mission," Ironhide glared at me.

"Fine, fine! But, anyway we gotta go fast so they don't get in any more trouble than they already are!" I turn towards the entrance.

"Wait, we need co-ordinates!"

I sigh and turn to Star, "Lead the way!"

Ironhide grumbled, "We're followin' him?!"

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

We soon found Skywarp and TC fighting/running from a group of Vehicons. Skywarp looked like he 'had been through Pit', as the humans say, and TC looked pretty good for someone who was fighting off about 5 vehicons.

"Skywarp! Get TC and get over here!" yelled Scream.

I turn to him, "Seriously? That isn't going to help much!"

"YOU SAID THEY WERE NEUTRALS!"

Oops, I was forgetting something. Ironhide. "Um...Well... They changed sides?"

So, instead of rescuing Skywarp and Thundercracker from 'Cons we ended up rescuing them from 'Cons and Ironhide, "Ironhide! FREAKING LISTEN AND STOP ATTACKING SKYWARP AND TC AND ATTACK THE VEHICONS!"

Ironhide, amazingly, listened and stopped attacking the seekers and started attacking the actual 'Cons more. By the end of the miniature sized battle Skywarp was passed out on the ground and Thundercracker was close to being the same way. Star and Ironhide had done most of the fighting while I was trying to get Skwarp out of the way. Currently, I was patching up Skywarp and TC, well, more Skywarp. He had a long gash down his arm and a nicked energon line. He had most likely passed out from energon loss more than exhaustion.

"How are we supposed to get Skywarp outta here?" TC asked.

I thought about that for a second, then replied, "Um... How about Starscream carries him to base?"

Thundercracker deadpanned, "And, just _how_ is 'Screamer gonna do that?"

"Don't call me that!"

..

.

"I have no idea."

* * *

I think Skywarp had more dents and scratches from the trip to base than the battle itself.

He had woken up right when we got to base ("Primus! Why couldn't you wake up earlier!"). Several curses- all which were directed at Skywarp- came from Starscream. TC actually flinched at the... er, _harsh_ (to put it mildly) words that came from his mouth. I don't think Ironhide really cared, considering he cursed all the time. I pretended to ignore it, whilst inwardly I pitied Skywarp.

'_Poor Skywarp...'_

_'You are now pitying them?' _Prima asked.

'_Nope, I'm pitying Skywarp. There's a difference.'  
_

_' (*v*')'_

_'What the Pit is that?'_

Prima didn't reply.

_'Fine, ignore me!'_

So, now we're half dragging and half leading Skywarp to Ratchet's office for some major patch ups. Actually, I just left them to go talk to Dad. I was actually half way to Dad's office when I heard the scream of pain and torture, and worst of all, the 'get-me-outta-here-he's-insane' scream. He being The Hatchet. Nobody wants to be near The Hatchet when he's mad. And currently, he was mad.

Oh well, not my problem.

I kept walking towards Dad's office,, ignoring Skywarp, TC, and Starscream's pained sounds. When I got there, Dad was already heading out his door to see what was wrong with Ratchet. I was about to knock when the door opened.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Stellar, why is Ratchet having some more patients?"

"Um... Because we brought Skywarp and TC back here like you told us we could?"

"Yes, I did say that, but why are they in the Med-bay?"

I gave him an exasperated look, "'Cuz they were injured. We ran into some 'Cons- not Skywarp or TC- and then Ironhide and the 'Cons were attacking them..."

Dad waved his servos, dismissing the topic, "Fine, just make sure to visit Ratchet when they are finished."

I swear to Primus he was internally laughing at that, "Pit no! I don't want no angry Hatchet on my aft for-"

Dad frowned, "You, young lady, have been spending too much time around Ironhide. Watch your language."

I give an unhappy pout and cross my arms, "Pft, if I was spending too much time around Ironaft then I would be at the shooting range, right now."

_OXO_

_Ironhide was sitting on the medical berth thinking about going to the shooting range when he did an equivalent of a human sneeze._

_"IRONHIDE! ARE YOU MALFUNCTIONING AGAIN?" _

_OXO_

The Prime just sighed and went in the direction of the hangar. I frowned and the proceeded to follow him. He did take notice of me but said nothing about it. It turns out I was correct about him going to the hangar. When we got there, there was several official looking humans and shiny black cars there. One of the official looking guys stepped up and glared at Dad. I glared at the human, who did he think he was?

"PRIME! Was is this I heard about the 'Cons being under asylum here?"

* * *

**And there you have it, kiddies. I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling errors and such. I'm such a sucky person. lol. Anyway, I am not sorry for updating because we all know y'all love 'em. And Starscream. And TC. And don't think I'll forget Skywarp either. We all love Skywarp.**


	17. Chapter 16

**And I'm back to updating! Y'all are so happy ain't ya? **

**Shoutouts:**

**Starmahma: I'm glad you love it! **

**Girl Supersonicboy: Lol, I decided to throw in some sheep fluff. %* - That's my wannabe fluff... thing.**

**And on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Starscream has to do this.**

**Starscream: No, no I do not.**

**Me: *Grins evilly* Are you ****_sure_****?**

**Starscream: Yes.**

**Me: Well, I know who's no bein' in dis chappy.**

**ME: I DONT OWN TF, TF2, TF3, TFA, and ETC.!**

* * *

Oh Shat Stick.

Yes, I said/thought 'Shat'. I wonder if it's an actual word. Well, if not, I made it a word. Would you like to know why? I'm sure you would. But, I'm going to let you guess, reader.

1) The Fourth wall has a crack in it.

Correct

2) I'm in my organic form, therefore Sam is able to slap me every time I curse.

Correct

3) Sam is asking me about yesterday morning's, ehem, face rape.

Correct

4) Starscream is right elfing beside us, while on the 'Big Bot' couch.

Correct

Wow. You guys are really good at guessing. I need to find more confusing logic.

"So... What was that yesterday?" Curse you, Sam! Way to make things awkward!

Silence...

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

"Gay Baby!"

I looked to where the voice came from. Standing over in the corner was some random soldier. Laughing.

Said soldier looked over, "What? I heard that in every ten second, awkward silence there is a gay baby born!'

What the help was 'gay'? I searched through my databanks to find the meaning. I was sure I had heard it somewhere...

Gay: (of a person, esp. A man) homosexual

Oh. That's just no right! Everybody should quit being racist against homosexuals! I mean, come on! What's bad about it anyway?

Then I thought of someone I knew was gay. "Well, I know someone in this room that was born in those ten seconds, then," I said.

Starscream was paying attention to this, "Really? Who?"

I gave Starscream a shat eating grin, "Really. Believe it."

My eyes flickered to Sam, who immediately got the message. He burst out laughing. He whispered it to Mikaela, who had just walked in. She too burst out laughing and pulled out what I recognized as a 'phone'. She hit a few keys and laughed even harder.

"I texted Sari to hurry up and get over here. Also, so we can interrogate a certain someone," she looked at me.

Shat. Stick.

Make that number five of why I said Oh Shat Stick. My day has gone great so far! Not.

* * *

Hey, reader! Yeah, you! Hey, you, with the face! Oh, I got your attention now? Good. I'ma make you an prelude. Yeah! Oh, wait, that's not the word I was looking for... I know it was semi relating to music... Offer... OH! Overture! Yeah, way to ruin my moment of great vocab.

Anyway, I like to make you an overture. Would you like to switch lives with me? I have free cookies?

No?

You suck.

Mikaela and Sam... Oh wait, Sari just entered the room. So now, Mikaela, Sam, and Sari are 'interrogating' (coughtorturinginfooutofmecough)

"So... Are you two together?"

I gagged, "Pi-" Sam rose his slapping hand a bit, "Pineapples no!"

The hand moved back.

"Why the pineapples would you ask that?"

Sari snickered, "We were there when it happened, ya know!"

I snickered, "When what happened?"

Face-palm

* * *

"So... You wanna tell what happened now?'

"NO SHAT IT!"

"...How about now?"

I turned to glare at Sari and Sam. I turned nice and slowly. Just to add dramatics. I put a little Killing Intent in the air to make it even more scary.

"...Sari. Sam. I suggest you run. Now."

And run they did.

* * *

"I SWEAR TO PRIMUS, SARI! ASK ME ONE MORE TIME I'MA THROW AN ELFING WRENCH AT YOU!"

"But, I didn't even ask yet..."

I got an evil glint in my eye like Ratchet taught me and shrank down to my human form. I grabbed a roll of bright green duct tape and walked towards Sari. Slowly. Evilly. I'm such a sadist. I blocked Sari's exit and then proceeded to duct tape her to the wall.

Of course I got Sides and Sunny in on this, too.

They love me. They got to prank three people in one day. I'm just that awesome.

For Sari, we duct taped her to the wall, knocked her out, gave her a fake mustache, put her hair in curls, and then proceeded to dye her hair green. Because we all know that green contrasts with orange _very_ nicely. Sam got pranked by knocking him out and doing the classic sharpie prank. Then proceeded to give him rainbow colored hair. Then we just for the hell of it. Ah... good times...

That's till it gave Sari and Sam more determination to ask me about The Incident. Curse them.

"So...What-"

"Sari."

"Yes..?"

"Run and run fast. I wanna have a semi good chase."

"Or what?"

"I'ma pin you to a wall with senbon needles."

Sari blanched and ran. I smirked. Senbon needles were my new weapon for my human size. I saw them on a show called Naruto. I fell in love with the show. Then I watched an episode with some kid name Haku, who uses the needles, and found out that they are used in medical procedures, actually. Now, not only am I learning the hit points of the mechanical body but the human, as well! Now, I carried around senbon in the hidden pockets of my new mid-length, black, and boss trench coat! And, you also had to have deadly accuracy with senbon or instead of hitting a non-lethal place you may hit a fatal organ. I'm so glad I already had great aim.

**BOOM**

What the Pit was that?!

* * *

? PoV

"Start the assault! Get them here, no matter the cost! If possible grab the femme, as well!" came a deep, angry voice.

"All hail..."

* * *

I ran through the hallways and to the hangar. When I entered pandemonium was wrecking throughout the large area. It reminded me of the first time this had happened... '_NO! I can't be thinking of that right now! I have to fight!'_ I saw some unidentified 'Cons fighting Ironhide and they were _good_. I mean, their moves and weapons! Ironhide probably would have been jealous right then if he weren't fighting them! I was too busy awing over their weapons to notice a solder pop up behind me.

"Stellar! We need all the hand we can get! Stop standing there and help out!"

I turned to see Will, "Got it!"

I switched to my original form. I noticed Star, TC, and 'Warp were fighting and decided to go over to them to help out after deeming that Ironhide could handle his fight. AKA, meaning he was beating the shat out of the poor bots now.

"YO! TC, y'all need help over there?"

Without even glancing at me, "Yeah, a little would be nice!"

I went over to help while pulling out some scalpels to attack. I had customized my scalpels to do certain beam sizes depending on what part of the holder I tapped. Ain't that cool? I tapped the part that said 'senbon' and yes, I did make a senbon thin, needle point thing.

"Ahaha, and what you gonna do with that?" asked some random foe bot.

"This," I growled and stabbed him a semi vital spot. He would only die if he didn't get a patch up in eh... 48 hours.

TC studied my scalpel after killing off hs bot, "What is that?"

I looked down at my scalpel, "Eh, just a scalpel I customized."

I then proceeded to get shot from behind. Again. And then blacked out. Again.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room with three other life forms. It was too dark to see with regular vision so I tried to turn on my night vision. Only to find it didn't work. I could sense the other lifeforms but I didn't know who they were. I knew they were Cybertronian. That was about it.

"Hey..." my voice was raspy, "where are we? Who are you?"

I saw another bot's optics come online and realized that it was TC.

"TC? What are you doin' here?"

"Huh...? Stellar? Dat you?"

"No, TC, it's Skywarp in incognito," I say sarcastically.

"Oh. Wait, Stellar?"

"Oh. Wait, TC? I swear! Sheesh, did you get hit in the head or something?"

"But, you were shot! You looked offlined! 'Screamer nearly shat himself."

"That's not possible for a Cybertronian and you know it."

"Whatever."

"Urgh... Who here shot the slag outta me?"

"Good question," I said, "but, here's another; where are we?"

* * *

**Yes, my dear readers, this is a cliffhanger! MWUHAHAHA!**


	18. Chapter 17

**YO, I'm back. Y'all happy ain't ya? No? Well, T.T You make mez cry.**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: TC! YOU MUSTZ DOZ ZE DISCLAIMERZ!**

TC: Disclaimers? As in more than one?

ME: no... Just one... unless you wanna do two.

**TC: *sighs* Fine.**

**Stellar-Prime is nowhere near mature-**

**ME: *Pouts... (/°⬜°)/ ↪➡?***

**TC: *Dodges wrench and senbon* And only owns herself and not the rest of us. Thank Primus.**

* * *

So, now here Thundercrackaft, Skywarp, 'Screamer and I now sit in boredom. Yes, they (whoever 'they' are) managed to stick 4 seekers in a cell the size of a large storage/maintenance closet. I was starting to wonder if our captors had forgotten about us in their maintenance closet. Skywarp and I were the only ones awake because A) TC blacked out due to the fear of being in a confined space and B) Starscream was still K.O.

Skywarp had woken up sometime after TC and actually wasn't all that nervous about staying in a confined space. This was freaking me out, though. It reminded me of... Him. The only thing really keeping me sane right now was having others around. Seekers were naturally social creatures. We stuck together.

We waited a bit more and then we heard something outside our cell. Skywarp looked at me and nodded. I understood. He and I was going to attack the second they opened the door. I met his gaze and jerked my head at the other two passed out bots, asking if I should wake them. He nodded. He was unusually serious. Even on the battlefield he wasn't really this serious. I had heard about him through Sunny and 'Sides, he was always acting crazy.

I shook TC awake and then moved to wake up Star. I shook him a bit, but he wouldn't wake. I then noticed a shot wound on his back. How had we not noticed this? Just then the door opened. In came a large bot who stood several feet over TC, who was pretty tall.

"Get up," he said in a gruff voice, "you're going to come meet our leader."

How 'evil' of them.

TC growled and then Skywarp and I attacked. I had checked earlier for my senbon and hadn't found them so I knew they were smart enough to take and offline our weapons. Skywarp tried to punch him, but it was blocked. I growled and tried to make a quick jab at his back. He took no notice of me so was unable to block it. My fist hit its mark and he grunted in pain. He turned to glare at me, but I was already gone from the spot and was aiming to hit were the humans call the solar plexus. He batted my hand, sending it off course from its target, but it still hit. Skywarp had an opening and punched him in the face. The bot went down.

I smiled, "Go Skywarp!"

He was about to say something but was punched. I looked to his attacker and moved to cover Skywarp. His attacker was a seeker. He was purple and dark blue. He had purple eyes indicating he was a neutral.

"Wait! I'm a neutral, too!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Then what are you doing with them?"

I noticed the emphasis on 'them', like he didn't like them, "I got the 'Cons off their backs."

He stepped back, "Fine, I thought you were a Deceptiscum spy."

"Pft, yeah right. Like I'd ever join them willingly."

"Very well, come with me. There is a lot of explaining to do."

I turned to TC and then back to the other neutral, "Can TC come?"

He looked confused for a minute but then recognised who I was talking about, "No."

I was about to argue but was dragged out the door while Skywarp was thrown back in. I caught his optics before they shut the door and locked it.

I struggled to get out of the bot's grasp, but he had a freaking vice grip! He glared at me, silently telling me to stop. I glared back at him and struggled some more. He dragged me down the hall and tall a large room/hangar thing. It looked like the inside of a warehouse.

"Will you stop if I give you some answers on why you are here?"

I glanced at the door, but he blocked my view of it. I sighed, "Fine. Why did you kidnap us?"

He turned to a wall, refusing to look at me, "We originally planned to only take The Triplets, but we saw you were... associated with them. We hacked into the 'cons and your databases and security camera video feeds. We decided to take you as well to make sure you would not get in our way."

"In your way of what? TC, Skywarp, and Star are triplets?" I was confused. What were they going to do?

"Yes, they are triplets. In fact, they are my sons," he said while turning to look back at me, "They were taken from Iacon during a 'Con attack. They were reprogrammed as Decepticons. They were living in a complex with each other at the time. My mate and I were living in a regular 'home', as humans say, at the time. We were only a few kliks away from them. A few kliks too far away," he gained a sad look in his optics. "We saw over time that they were fighting the programming and that made Megatron weary. He was going to reinforce the programming, but then you came along. He was so busy with you that he didn't have time to do it."

I grinned, "So I basically saved them?"

"Yes, you did. We took them to get rid of that programming. Almost everybot here has had that programming and had it taken out of them."

I narrowed my optics, "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Why don't you ask Skywarp over there?" he said while pointing behind me.

I turned to see Skywarp staring at him, "Skywarp?"

A purple light surrounded Skywarp and he disappeared. I blinked an saw that Skywarp had appeared in between him and me. Speaking of that... I never learned his name.

"Skythunder! I thought you were offline!" Well, I guess that answers that.

"Well, son, I guess you thought wrong."

* * *

Back with the Autobots_

"Optimus, sir! I have checked the security camera feeds and The Iacon Persons Databanks and found an identity on one of the rogues!" yelled one of the bots from the security console.

Optimus walked over to the console and bot, "Report, please."

"Yes, sir. You see this guy right here?" the bot said while pointing to a dark blue and purple bot, "We have identified him as Skythunder. We also found," he said while pulling up another screen of Skythunder's profile, "that he is Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker's father."

"Very good. But, if he was their father why do you think they captured them and Stellar?"

"I do not know, sir. But, we have managed to find their base, sir. Officer Jazz managed to put a tracker on one of them, but it was a general area tracker. We do not have specifics but we are still looking through satellites in that are for signs of activity."

Optimus sighed, "Good work, soldier. Tell me when you find them."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so short! I'm having a pretty busy weekend!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Herro! ME IS BACK! Sorry for the wait, I have decided that I will update every other weekend so I can do my other story, which I will also do every other weekend. :) Now please excuse me, I must go tame my table throwing army and write this. ;) I was also busy, ya know, watching the Akatsuki doing the Caramelldanson. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

Well, I guess this counts as a surprising sol. I got captured with Starscream, TC, and Skywarp by their dad, found out they're triplets, and then proceeded to get captured by giant lizard. Or, at least that's what I think it was. I dunno, it looked like a lizard.

__What happened flashback thing__

We had gained 'Screamer's dad's trust, so now we are allowed to walk through base with some restrictions. Isn't that great? I hate being locked in a cell. Well, I don't think anyone likes being kept in cell. So I'm just walking through their base and hear a very loud boom. I paused for a second to wonder what it was. I just decided it was some lab guy blowing something up, again.

Yes, someone had blown up the explosive room last week. I think it was Starscream, actually. I dunno, but, these guys have their own lab. It was better than the Autobot base lab! It was so cool! They had Ion neutralizers and really powerful microscopes! They even let me have my scalpels back! These guys were awesome. At first, I was wondering why they let us out and have a bit of freedom, but then after I thought a little bit, I noticed it was after I told them of how I met the trine.

I can't believe it's not butter! Oh, oops, that's me watching videos on 'Youtube'. I just watched this ad about fake butter, which is a human food.

Anyway, still walking through the hallway, just a random hallway, and then the wall explodes! Skythunder's voice then sounded over the Comm. System that's installed in the ceilings of rooms and hallways.

"Group 3! Get to Sector 15, East wing! Hallway 34!"

Then I saw all these giant aft lizards coming in through the wall, which happened to be the wall to the outside. The thick thing must have been at least 10 feet thick! How did they get through it?

One of the lizards let out a roar, which scared the slag outta me. I took out a scalpel, and I switched its laser to knife. I glared at the lizard things. They big and metallic, but they had scale things and had the form of a lizard. They had yellow, glowing eyes. They were kinda creepy looking. They were all at least 4 times the size of me, jeez, they needed to lay of the energon cookies.

Then one of the lizards looked at me and rushed forward to attack/eat me. So naturally I assessed how fast it was and looked for openings. Of course I didn't know lizards had freakishly longs tongues and I got eaten by it. It later spit me out in their base after keeping me in its mouth like that dinosaur from the game Mario. And that's where I just so happen to be now.

_End of flashback to evilness_

So now, I'm stuck in another cell.

It's really nice in here, you know. The smell of rusting protoforms and the dark flickering light. The walls being dark grey and the little organic petro-rats running around. Lovely. I love their decor. They have chains attached to the walls and a few pieces of metal here and there to step on. It's all just lovely.

Please do notice the sarcasm throughout that.

No, I really hate it here. It sucks. And yes, I know that (proper) girls or femmes don't say 'sucks', but you know what? I ain't no proper girl or femme. But, back to the real problem; I don't know how I'm going to get outta here.

That sucks, too.

**Boom..!**

I wonder who's going to capture me this time.

* * *

**With Optimus...**

A random bot walked/ran up to Optimus, who was watching a computer for any changes.

"Optimus, si-"

That bot then proceeded to trip over his own feet. He landed with an 'oof'. Optimus sighed, _'How did I end up with bots like this?' _He sighed and helped the flustered bot upward.

"Sorry, Optimus, sir! But, we have located a Decepticon base that is completely ruled as a Predacon nest. Do we have permission to infiltrate?"

Optimus hummed, there was a good chance that Stellar might be there. He probably should send out a spy anyway. For information purposes, of course.

"Very well, send out Mirage to scout it out."

"Yes, sir! I will comm. him immediately!"

Why couldn't Megatron end up with bots like this?

* * *

**With Megatron...**

"Sir! We have- Oof!" A bot that had run up to Megatron to tell him something tripped on his own feet and fell face first into a long skid in front of Megatron's feet.

The bot skidded on his face for about 5 yards before coming to a stop. He groaned and quickly got back to his feet to tell Megatron the info. He had a slightly red face and scuff marks but was otherwise okay.

"Sir! Here are the reports from sector 3, 4, 5, 6, and 19!"

Megatron sighed, "You're supposed to turn those into Soundwave, _not me._"

Why couldn't Optimus end up with bots like this?

* * *

**Back to Stellar...**

The giant lizards took me out of the cell, finally. I stretched a bit and then they led me to this cave filled with wolves, lizards, and birds. All of them were bigger than me. I recognized them all as Predacons. They were giant cybertronian animals with the ability the transform into our upright forms. They were feral, but they had the mind of a trigger happy soldier. Unfortunaly it was a Decepticon, trigger happy soldier. I really had no chance of getting out of here alone.

I was pushed to the front of the crowd and I was chained to the 'Cons who had come to take me outta my cell. I had my helm bowed, but it was grabbed by a large, clawed hand to look up. I looked up into a dragon-like face and I glared at it. It snarled at me and tossed me a few yards away.

The dragon thing was _huge_. And that was an understatement. It would take two of me to be able to match his height. He was mainly silver, but he had some orangey/red and yellow highlights amongst his body. I felt a shiver run down my spinal strut as I looked at him. There was something about him that screamed '_run now, run while you can_'. It scared me.

The dragon seemed to find amusement in my terror, like the sadistic bastard he was. He lashed his tail and transformed. He could easily have been talled than Megatron, maybe a third the size of Bruticus. What I found odd is how his aft became his head.

I finally found the courage to speak, "Who are you? Where am I?"

He looked me in the eye, "I am Predaking and you are in a predacon nest."

I was so screwed.

* * *

**Alright! I know it's short. But, Predaking is from Prime, and I really don't care if I made him taller than he really is because to me, he seems that tall.**


End file.
